An 'Icon's' Daughter  The Beginning
by Melilovesraw
Summary: How do things get messed up? How does your life not end up the way you plan? I never expected my life to happen the way it has. We had it all until problems hit and we let others pick up the pieces. John Cena/OC/Jeff Hardy
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC's. This story pretty much has a timeline to it. But let me know what you think. Its a 2 part series and this is part 1. Not sure how many chapters it is quite yet but there will be a sequel. R&R. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Some Back Story**

Shaylee Elizabeth Borden, yup thats my name. I was born May 13th 1984. You might already know who my father is, Steve 'Sting' Borden, one of the true greats of the business. My biological mother is not Sue sadly, I wish she was considering she cares for me more then my own ever had. I have 3 younger siblings, 2 brothers Garrett and Steven and a ever so adorable sister Gracie. Growing up with a famous father had its good times and bad times. On one hand my fathers mere presence scared away every guy I liked, but at the same time I managed to keep something very sacred to me, yep I am as innocent as the day I was born, well in a few ways anyhow. I have always been a daddy's girl and even demanded to live with him at the age of twelve. My mother didn't care, hell even helped me pack, all she cared about was her drug habits and abusive boyfriends. When I moved in I figured that Sue would hate me, but she welcomed me with open arms as if I was one of her own. She gave me all the talks a mother should give a daughter and I truly am thankful for that. I owe a lot of the woman I'm becoming to her and I hope she knows that. From the time I moved in when I was twelve till 2000 I went on the road with my dad during the summers. I absolutely loved it, honestly what wasn't to love? Wrestling was fun to be around and my dad's co workers treated me great, especially Lex Luger, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner and Shawn Michaels, even though he never co worked with my dad, kinda church buddies. I used to stay with Uncle Shawn as I dubbed him after awhile and even got to meet some of his co workers. At the age of 16 I decided that I wanted to be a wrestler. I went to my dad and Sue and told them, my dad was raving mad. After he calmed down and the use of my lower lip he finally caved. The only catch was he had to train me. Training, ah well it was harder then I anticipated, some of it I wanted to quit, but I knew my goal was at the end of the tunnel. The first two months were the hardest as I took some pretty nasty bumps. When I was finally 18 my dad paid for me to go to the OVW. I was ecstatic to be in one of the best wrestling schools in the world. Uncle Shawn was so proud of me that he often talked with Vince about me. At first there were no bites that was until 2006, July 2006 to be exact. The WWE contacted me to meet with them and I went.

_Flashback_

"Welcome Shaylee, please sit." Vince said.

I took my seat and then looked back at Vince.

"Its nice to be here sir."  
"I hope no one has made you nervous about meeting me."  
"No, all my dad has said about you is that the negotiations fell through.."  
"That they did. Anyways, I liked what I seen of you in the OVW and I want to sign you to a one year deal for now. $250,000 for the year."  
"I just have one question before I do anything. My dad's company is not gonna have an effect on how I'm portrayed is it?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Well let me take a day or so to over look things and talk with my dad as he is my mentor."  
"Take all the time you need."

_End Flashback_

I went home taking the contract with me as well as Uncle Shawn for argument purposes.

_Flashback_

"Shay, whats up?" My dad said.  
"I brought something for you to look over for me." I said sliding the contract towards him.  
"Absolutely not Shay."  
"Why not dad?"

"I know how things go over there. If he feels threatened by me or TNA he is gonna use you against me and I don't want to see you used."  
"I'm not going to be used for his own cruel and unusual punishment. I've already cleared that with him."  
"Don't worry Steve, this is all legit. I'll make sure she is taken care of, I mean I have some pull with Paul and he is Vince's son-in-law."  
"Alright but don't make me regret this." He said standing up sliding the contract back down to me.

_End Flashback_

July 15, 2006 I signed my contract with the WWE, I debuted on Raw shortly there after. My first match was against Mickie James, I won with a hurricarana off the turnbuckle. Mickie and I became good friends after that. Thats when I was introduced to Maria, Candice, Melina, John Cena and Randy Orton. I already knew Paul and a few others. John immediately started flirting and acting shy. A month after I started the infamous Jeff Hardy returned to the WWE. I introduced myself and he asked me if I was related to Steve and when I said yes I was instantly his best friend. About 4 months later Jeff and his girlfriend broke up. Jeff asked me to be his girl, I told Jeff I thought he needed sometime before he jumped right into another relationship. He apologized to me for in his words being 'rude'. I told him that he wasn't be rude, just hurting. Another month or so John asked me out and I accepted. After a few dates I took him to meet the parents. My dad threatened John if he even thought about hurting me. I don't know if my dad scared John or if he is naturally a gentleman. 6 months John and I have been together and I'm still innocent, well for the most part. Its not like we haven't wanted to a few times but I told him when the time is right we will know it. I believe 100% in waiting for love, I love John dearly and I think he feels the same about me but I need to be sure. Wrestling so far has been good to me, I haven't had a title shot yet but I sure have made a lot of friends.

Tonight marks mine and John's 6 month anniversary. I am in the process of getting ready for that. He won't tell me where we are going but says I'm going to love it. Its 7:30 and he said he will be here at my hotel room at 8 sharp. I slipped on my spaghetti strap short black dress after spending hours on my hair and makeup. At 8 there was a knock on my door, I looked out the peephole and seen it was John. I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Wow baby you look great." He said.

"So do you.  
"Here these are for you." He said pulling red roses out from behind him.  
"They are beautiful, let me put them in water. Thank you hun."

"Hurry up, reservations are at 8:30."  
"Reservations? You sure did go all out for this."  
We both made our way down to his car and got in, once inside I planted one on him.  
"Please tell me where we are going?"  
"I can't do that its a secret."  
I looked at him and stuck my lip out.

"That might work with your father but it will not work with me."  
I reached over and playfully smacked his arm. We finally arrived at a restaurant that looked very nice. We went inside and I found my dad, Sue, my siblings, John's family and the WWE roster and a few of my dad's closest friends.

"John whats going on?"  
"Nothing, just figured you'd want everyone here to celebrate."  
"Celebrate our 6 month anniversary?"  
"No this." He said pulling out a black box and dropping to one knee.

"Baby I have been in love with you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. We have been together 6 months today. It took me 6 months to ask you out and another 6 months to ask you this. Will you become my wife? I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you."  
I looked around the room at everyone seeing smiling faces with the exception of a few. I then looked down at John.  
"Yes John, because I feel the same exact way about you."  
He slide the ring on my finger, stood up and kissed me. Everyone made their way to us to congratulate us with the exception of a few people. My dad, Sue and my three siblings and John's parents came over.  
"I'm very happy for you." My dad said getting choked up.  
"Dad don't cry, I will always and forever be your little girl."  
"I know its just your 23 and getting married, Garrett is 16 now, Steven is 15 and little Gracie is going on 8. All my kids are about grown., its just sad."

"Goodness dad you sound like Ma."  
I have officially given Sue the name Ma. She finally hugged me.  
"Dear lord Shay, I remember the day you moved in. I thought we would end up fighting honestly, but I seen a lost little girl in you. You bonded with me, we bonded together. Not quite as strong as with your dad but close."  
"I thought you were gonna hate me. But we shared a bond, when Gracie was born we bonded even more. You had the mother daughter chats with me, when my own mother couldn't stop her habit long enough to explain what a period was."  
"I don't need to hear that stuff." Garrett said. I gave him a funny look.  
"Hey John can you do me a favor?" Garrett asked.

"Sure, what ya need?"  
"Well two things, first and foremost would be to take care of my sister. The second thing is Mickie James phone number?"  
"I will definitely take care of your sister, as for Mickie's number, sorry she is engaged and your parents and sister would kill me if I did anyhow."  
After we ate Matt, Jeff and Randy made their way over.

"Congrats guys." Randy said.  
"Thanks." We both said.  
Jeff gave me a hug and shook John's hand as he congratulated us.  
"Well everyone this was an awesome night but I am sleepy. Being that it is Sunday, I have to work tomorrow." I said and began giving out hugs. John and I left and went back to my hotel room. We went in and I grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt to change into. I walked out of the bathroom and seen John standing at the end of my bed. I walked up to him and kissed him. It turned into a heated, steamy make-out session. He started raising my shirt.

"Slow down stud. I want to wait a little while longer. Its nothing against you John, this just means a lot to me."  
"I know, its just I have wanted to make love to you for so long its driving me insane."  
"Soon baby, but we can continue the make-out session."  
"Oh really?" he asked, but didn't even wait for a response before mauling me with his mouth. After kissing for about an hour I seen John to the door before making my way to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC's. Let me know if you like or not. R&R. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 – Title Shot**

I woke up the someone pounding on my door. I looked at the clock and it was only 10:13, someone seriously has a death wish. I got up and opened the door and Jeff was standing on the other side.

"Hi." He said all giddy. I looked at him pretty odd.

"You're awful giddy for a man that's about to die."  
"Could you sound anymore happier to see me."  
"Sorry I haven't had anything to drink yet and you woke me up at 10:13."

"Oh I am so sorry." He said and hugged me.

"Really?"  
"Nope." He said and sat down on my bed.

"Damn I was hoping you would feel bad and let me go back to sleep."  
"Fat chance of that happening."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well for one, I am not that nice of a guy. Two because we have an autograph signing in an hour. Finally 3 if I let you back to sleep you would most likely get fired. I just can't let that happen, especially with what..." He stopped in mid sentence.

"Especially with what. What?"  
"Nothing."  
"You know something Jeff now spill."  
"I know nothing."  
"Oh you know something, now you have 10 seconds to tell me."  
"I don't know any..."  
"If you don't tell me in 10 seconds I am gonna rip your ears off." He sat there just staring at me.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, you're running out of time, 5 4, 3, 2, 1. Times up."  
I walked up to him.

"That isn't going to get me to tell you anything."  
"If you don't tell me I am not gonna talk to you."  
"Yes you will. You know you will, I'm irresistible." I turned around and crossed my arms across my chest. A few minutes later I still hadn't said a word.

"Alright but you can't tell anyone I told you, okay?"

"I swear just tell me already."  
"Vince himself told me personally that you and Beth Phoenix are going to have a number one contenders match at summerslam. I was also told that you are going to win the match and very possibly the title at unforgiven."  
"Oh my god." I screamed. "I didn't expect one until at least next year. Thank you so much for telling me. I swear I won't tell a soul."  
"You're welcome. When Vince told me I knew you would be super happy. John knows too, he isn't aware obviously that you know. This is some week for you huh?"  
"Awesome week." I looked down at my engagement ring and rubbed it with my finger.

"Well let me get ready for the autograph session. Be gone so I can beautify myself, I look horrible right now."  
"You don't look bad. You look hot standing there. Standing there giving me a death glare. Ok maybe you don't look good. I think I will leave now." He said quick and walked out the door. I grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a cute tank top that matched and headed to the shower. I emerged cleaned, dressed with my hair and makeup done. I grabbed my bag, cell, key and my favorite silver marker for autographs. As I walked out of the door John and Randy approached me.  
"Hey hot stuff." I said to John.  
"Hello beautiful." He replied back.

"Hey Randy."  
"Hey." Was the only word he spoke to me, which for Randy was unusual. I forgot to mention that for my first 6 weeks with the WWE Randy tried to get with me. Let's just say my dad would have hated that not to mention that I didn't care for the idea much myself. Don't get me wrong, Randy is a great friend I just could never see myself with him.  
"Where are you headed?"  
"Autograph session. How about you?"  
"The gym, my session is tomorrow. I'll see you later though baby."  
"Ok hun." I leaned in and kissed him.  
"Bye babe."  
"Bye." He replied back. I walked off and met up with Jeff for the autograph session.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

John is a lucky man and he doesn't realize how lucky he is. He has a great girl and the WWE championship, both I would kill to have. I said goodbye to John and I walked on without him. I rounded a corner and pulled out my cell and called Vince.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Vince, its Randy. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?"  
"Sure Randy go right on ahead."  
"I was wondering if I could be a contender for the WWE title?"  
"I don't see why not. I'll talk with a few people and see how it runs in the scripts."  
"Ok, just let me know."

Now that I have the ok to be a contender from Vince, how can I distract John to make him slip up on performance?

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

I finally found Jeff and we left for the signing. We went to the local mall and went to the designated area. Within an hour we could not see the end of the line.

"Nice hair Jeff." I said.

"Thanks."  
A little boy and his mom approached my part of the table.  
"Its ok, talk to her sweety. Sorry he is a little shy."  
"Hi, its ok. Whats your name?"  
"Dylan." He answered in such a soft voice.

"How old are you Dylan?"  
"5."  
"Would you like an autograph."  
"Yes, but I don't have anything for you to sign."  
"Thats ok." I said and reached in my bad and pulled out an 8x10 picture of myself.  
"To Dylan, my smallest yet biggest fan. Stay strong and happy. Love always Shay-Shay."  
"Thank you."  
"I am gonna do ya one better." I reached behind Jeff and grabbed one of Jeff and Matt's new shirts.

"Do you like the Hardy's?"  
He shook his head yes.  
"Jeff can you autograph this shirt here for this darling little boy Dylan."  
"Sure can." He said and grabbed the shirt. I have never seen a little boy so pleased in all my life.

"I so can not wait to have one?"  
"What? One of my shirts? I thought I gave you like 3 of them."  
"Not the shirt and yes you did. I mean a baby."  
"Better talk to John about that."  
"Did already. He wants us to wait awhile... Wanna come shopping with me when we are done?"

"What are you doing shopping for?"  
"Hair stuff."  
"What kind of hair stuff?"  
"Spray, shampoo, conditioner, coloring, bleach oh and a new brush."  
"Whoa, did you say coloring and bleach?"  
"Yea I did why?"  
"Your dad is gonna flip/"  
"I am not sure how he will react. Its only purple."  
"Purple! Yep this is the end of Jeff hardy as we know and maybe you too."  
"He is not gonna kill either of us. Are you coming or not?"  
"Yea I'll go with you."  
After the security guards blocked the remainder of the people off Jeff and I grabbed our stuff and headed to his car. We got in the car and he started it.  
"I really hate that."  
"Hate what?" He asked.

"Turning fans away from getting an autograph."  
"So do I but we need to get going. We have an hour and a half before the crowd starts arriving and Vince wants to speak with you. Do you need to stop and get anything from your room?"  
"Yea my gear."  
"Why didn't you just bring it with you?"  
"Because I forgot."  
We went to the hotel and I ran in and grabbed my bag which has my wrestling gear in it, which consists of a black sports bra, hip hugger flared blue jeans and boots. I went back down and looked across the street as I got in the car.

"Jeff there is a hair care store right across the street. Pull over there, I want my new look for tonight."  
"I suppose we can stop but don't take 20 years."

"I never do. I know what I'm getting and shouldn't take but 5 minutes. You're coming in with me right?"  
"Sure am."  
We pulled over there and went in. After I got everything we made our way to the arena and went in.  
"Ok so I am gonna go see what Vince needs. I'll see ya later Jeff." I said giving him a hug.

"See ya later."

I went to the diva's locker room and set my stuff down and walked back out the door. John was standing there getting ready to knock.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey! Where are you headed?"  
"To find Vince, he wants to see me for some reason."

"I'll go with you."  
"Ok."  
We walked down the hall and found Vince's office. We knocked on the door and received the ok to come in.

"Shaylee I have been waiting to see you."  
"So I have heard. I hope its nothing bad."  
"Never." He said and sat down and he continued.

"I wanted to talk to you about the women's division. I have been watching for sometime and you have by far impressed me. I was going to wait for summerslam, but you have earned yourself a number one contenders spot next Monday on Raw. Shay-Shay vs Beth Phoenix, you are going to win."  
I put my hands up to my mouth and started screaming.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much. I just can't believe it sir, thank you so much."  
"Hold on second there is more. At summerslam you will be the new women's champ."  
"Thank you even more sir. I really don't know how to thank you."  
"No need you have earned it."  
I shook his hand and walked out in the hall with John.

"I can't believe it, I just can't."  
"Yes you can. Jeff told you and I know it." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"But I must admit you are a hell of an actress."  
"I did not know." I said giving him puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes you did, I know Jeff ran and told you right away."  
"Ok so I did, does that make me a bad person?"  
"No."  
"I didn't think so. Anyways wanna come with me to the diva's locker room to get my hair colored?"  
"Colored? What are you doing babydoll?"  
"Changing the color."  
"To what?"  
"Purple and black streaks."  
"You have officially hung out with Jeff too much."  
"No way, you can never hang out with Jeff too much. Are you coming or what?"  
"Sure."  
We walked back to the diva's locker room and the sink was out so we went to John's. I took my hair stuff and got it ready. 3 hours later my hair was finally done. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at John.  
"So how does it look?"  
"You look extremely hot."

"Are you being serious or are you just saying that?"  
"I'm being serious. I'm having a hard time stopping myself from mauling you right now."  
He walked towards me and started kissing me and things started getting heated pretty fast.  
"John I want you so bad right now."  
"Floor fine for you?"  
"Sure is." I said as he lowered us to the floor.

I ripped John's shirt over his head as he tore mine off of me. He was shirtless and all that remained on my top half was my bra. We started kissing again, my hands making their down to his shorts, undoing them. Just then someone knocked on the good, great timing.  
"Ugh who is it?"  
"It's Coach, just wanted to let Shay know that she's up at the top of the hour. Its quarter till now."  
"Thanks Coach, I'll be ready." I looked up at John. "Looks like it isn't the right time."  
"Ugh, I swear we are never going to get to do anything." John said getting up. He put his shirt back on as I got ready. I walked out of the bathroom with 2 minutes before showtime. I kissed John and ran to the gorilla position. When I got there Coach, Vince and Beth were there.

"Ok, whats going to happen is Beth is going to go out and starting talking about how she should be the #1 contender instead of Melina. Shay you will come out making your claims. Then Coach or myself will come out and make the match." Vince said.  
"Ok."  
"Ok go on Beth." Coach said. Beth's music hit and she walked out.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

Beth walked to the ring and called for the mic.

"Shut up everyone. I am out here to demand a title shot. I deserve it, instead Melina is the #1 contender. Candice beat her she should go to the bottom of the list. I should..."  
Avril Lavigne's girlfriend rang out and Shaylee appeared up on the stage.

"Out here spilling garbage around the arena I see. Crying about a title shot."  
"And what exactly do you have to do with that?"  
"If you wouldn't have opened your mouth you'd know already."  
Beth shot Shaylee a dirty look.

"Anyways your out here crying about Melina getting the shot and not you. Why should you? Who did you beat? Sure as hell wasn't me."  
"I could beat you with my eyes closed."  
"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" The crowd screamed and cheered for Shaylee. Beth started to speak but was cut off by Coach's music.

"Ladies chill out, Mr McMahon has made a match for next weeks Raw. Shay-Shay Vs Beth Phoenix for the number 1 contenders spot at summerslam." Coach walked backstage leaving Shay and Beth staring each other down.

**John's P.O.V.**

After Shaylee ran to the gorilla position area, I went to see Randy.  
"I don't know man... I love her, I know she loves me but every time we start to you know, she either pulls away talking about waiting or we get interrupted."  
"So your saying she is a tease?"  
"I won't say thats it but there is something not right. I understand her beliefs and that she was raised in a religious way and all."

"I think you need to find a girl that will put out."  
"I don't think thats going to solve anything. I want her not just anyone."  
"Don't know what to tell you, but if she doesn't put out soon I would forget about marriage."  
I flipped on the TV in time to see Shaylee walk out.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I can't believe he hasn't scored with her. I would lay money on it I could get her to bed easy. This could work in my advantage. If I can get John's concentration down enough to where he starts messing up then Vince would strip him of the title right? Who would be next in line for it, me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: I own nothing but my OC('s). If you like this story you have to let me know. If I fail to get reviews for it I will probably take it down. Annon reviews are turned on. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 – Confusing ways.**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

After Raw I decided it would probably be best for me to go back to the hotel, instead of going out. John offered to stay behind with me but I told him to go out and have a good time. My plan was to settle in and read a good book, that was until there was a knock on my door. I got up and looked out the peephole.

"What is he doing here!" I said out loud and I opened the door.

"Hello Randy."  
"Hey." I invited him to come in my room a bit.

"What do you need? I don't mean to sound rude, its just I was getting ready to go to bed. I figured everyone was still out."  
"They are! John told me that you were staying in so I figured I'd see if you changed your mind or if you wanted some company."  
"Thanks for stopping by but I'm good. I just want to relax and catch up on some sleep."  
"Well ok I will leave you to your bed."  
He stood there staring at me for a few moments. All of a sudden he grabbed my waist and pushed me up against the wall and planted his lips onto mine. I pushed him off of me.

"Why the hell did you do that?"  
He just stood there staring at me.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Randy I think it would be best if you left."  
He finally said goodnight and left. After he left I crawled back in bed. I put my book on the night stand and shut the lights off. I didn't get much sleep that night as my mind was wandering around Randy's weird behavior. At around 5 am or so I managed to fall asleep. I woke up at 11:30 because my room phone was ringing.

"Hello."  
"Hey babydoll. Got your cell off?"  
"No, why?"  
"It goes straight to voice mail."  
I grabbed my cell and it was indeed shut off.

"Hmm battery must have died during the night. Sucks cause I had my alarm set."  
"How did your night go?"  
"Good, read a book and went to sleep. What about you?"  
"Myself and a few others had a good time. Randy went in early, said he didn't feel very good."  
"What time do you have your signing?"  
"In and hour and a half."  
"I hope I get to see you before you go."  
I am actually right outside your door."  
I got up and opened my door and he was there.

"Hey." I said giving him a kiss. We walked back in my room and I sat on the bed. John went over to the table and was looking at the latest news on my laptop. My mind began wandering, Randy was the main focus. The last few days Randy has not been himself. He was odd before my signing yesterday and at the engagement part. Plus he comes to my room and kiss me after telling John he doesn't feel good.

"Shay."  
I need to figure this all out.  
"Shay!"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Where did ya go? I have been talking to you for a minute now and you haven't answered me at all. Something wrong?"  
"Just thinking about our wedding."  
"When do you want it? Pick any day you like and anywhere you want it."  
"John can we have a serious talk for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"I have been thinking a lot lately and I want to have a baby soon. I know you want to wait but I really want to start a family soon."  
"I am fine with having a baby whenever you want one. I just hope you're planning for after your matches."  
"Well we could start trying maybe in October. Tell Vince I want a short reign with the title for now. I am willing to give up the title for a chance to have a baby."  
"We can start whenever you like." John said staring at me from across the room. He stood up and stood over me staring intently with those blue eyes of his. I'm not sure why but I grabbed his belt and undid it then casually slid it off.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done awhile ago." I said taking his pants off. As soon as I did that it was as if I let an animal out of its cage. My shirt and shorts flew off before I could register it, leaving me in just my panties and bra. I pulled John's shirt over his head and he threw me onto the bed. He lowered himself down and kissed me. Before I knew it we were totally naked, further than we've ever gotten before. He started kissing me again and slid on top of me. He moved lower and guided himself in. It hurt for a few minutes but it soon because pleasure. John got a little rough towards the end and soon he collapsed on top of me and then rolled off of me.  
"How are you doing?" He asked.  
"Somewhat sore, but feeling amazing. What about you?"  
"Very satisfied and very much in love." John got up and put his clothes on.  
"In a hurry?"  
"Sort of, signing is soon."  
"Ahh, I am gonna go work out for awhile."  
"Ok babydoll, just don't go alone."  
"Never! I am gonna make Jeff's crazy ass go with me."  
"Ok hun just be safe."  
I gave John a kiss before he walked out the door. I finally got up and made my way to the bathroom to shower. I was a little more sore than I thought I was earlier. I came out and threw on some sweats and a tank top. I opened my room door and seen Randy. I pulled him into my room and slammed the door shut.  
"Would you care to explain last night to me?"  
"Not really."  
Well you better speak on it and fast."  
"It was nothing, I just had an urge to kiss you ok?"  
"Just don't let it happen again. Anyways excuse me I have things I have to do." I said escorting him and myself out. I walked down to Jeff's room and knocked. When he opened the door he was wearing nothing but a smile and a towel.  
"Put some clothes on, I don't need to see anything, virgin eyes." I said as I walked in his room. He grabbed some clothes and went in the bathroom. He came out fully dressed after a few minutes.

"So what ya doing today my friend?" He asked.

"Not sure thought about working out. What about you?"  
"Same only for the next 2 hours I plan on sitting here doing absolutely nothing."  
"Why nothing?"  
"Because I want to watch a movie."  
"What movie?"  
"Tokyo drift."  
"Haven't seen it yet?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"Bits and pieces. I started to watch it but I ended up parting with a rainbow haired friend of mine. I just figured that you would have seen it by now."  
"Not yet. Care to watch it with me?"  
"Sure." I said sitting down in a chair pretty fast causing me to feel some pain from earlier and I jumped up pretty quick.  
"Something wrong?" Jeff asked sitting down on the bed.  
"In a little pain thats all."  
"Pain from what?" Jeff asked with a puzzled look on his face. I just looked at him like a deer in the headlights.  
"Uh huh virgin eyes my ass." he said and I started blushing.  
"Sex isn't embarrassing Shay, don't blush."  
"I am not used to talking about that kind of stuff."  
"I understand, lets just watch the movie."

**-About half way through the movie- **

"Jeff can I talk to you about something?"  
"Sure what about?"  
"First promise that you won't tell a soul."  
"I promise I won't tell anyone."  
"Ok well last night you know I didn't go out. Well John said Randy went in early."  
"Yea he didn't feel well."  
"Thats what he told everyone but I get a knock on my door. It was Randy asking me if I changed my mind or if I wanted company. I told him I was fine and all of a sudden he kissed me."  
"Oh god please don't tell me you slept with Orton."  
"God no, I slept with John this morning."  
"Thank god. So let me get this right. Orton came to your room last night after telling everyone he didn't feel well and kissed you?"  
"Yea, I haven't told John not really sure if I should. Do you have an opinion?"  
"Well it sounds like to me either Orton has the hots for you or he really wasn't feeling well and wanted to give it to you."  
"You just made me feel so much better, thanks a bunch Jeff."  
"Really?"  
"Do you think I want Randy to kiss me?"  
"Not particularly."  
"Should I tell John about it or not?"  
"Thats up to you. If you feel that it is a big issue tell him. But if you feel that it was a one time thing and that it will never happen again I wouldn't worry about it too much."  
"I don't think I am gonna worry about it unless it happens again. Maybe I can get some info out of Randy about it."

**Monday July 23, 2007 Raw**

I just finished getting ready for my match when someone knocked on my door. I went over and answered it and it was John and Jeff.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey." They both said.  
"Your match is up next." John said.  
"Yea I know."  
"Oh by the way your dad called my phone. He wants you to call him." John said.  
"give me your phone, mine is charging in my room. The battery isn't very strong anymore."  
John handed me his phone and I dialed my dad's cell.  
"Hello."  
"Hey dad, I just got your message. Are you watching Raw tonight?"  
"Yes I am. I wanted to wish you a lot of luck and tell you to be careful."  
"I always am careful, thank you so much dad. Put it on speaker phone for everyone to hear me."  
"Ok its on."  
"Cheer me on everyone, I'll hear ya."  
"We sure are."  
"Ok I am being called to go now, love you all."  
"We love you too."  
I hung up the phone gave Jeff a high five and John a kiss then walked to the gorilla position. Beth went on out as I waited for my cue.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"This is a match I have been dying to see JR. Beth Phoenix is brutal strength and beauty, Shaylee is both those plus a second generation star." King said.

"There is no arguing against that. Her father is indeed one of the best stars to ever lace up the boots."

'Girlfriend' rand and Shaylee walked out and got in the ring. The bell rang and Beth ambushed Shaylee. Shay got up, Beth tried to clothesline her but Shay ducked and drop kicked her. Beth got up and knocked Shay down. Beth went on the outside and grabbed a chair and climbed back in the ring. She was met with a kick to the mid section courtesy of the recovered Shaylee. Shay dropped a reverse DDT onto her and covered her. 1..2.. Kickout. Shaylee got up and gave Beth a belly to back suplex and covered her again. 1..2.. Kickout. The tables turned and Beth dominated the match. She tried to irish whip Shay but she countered it. When Beth was on the rebound Shay drop kicked her and signaled it was time for her finisher, which is a variation of the powerbomb. 1..2..3.., the bell rang.

"Here is your winner, Shaylee." Lillian announced. Shaylee called for a mic.  
"That match was for my family at home watching, love you guys. Candice looks like I'm one step closer to that belt. See you at summerslam." She dropped the mic and walked backstage and was greeted by John and Jeff.

"Here baby you're wanted on the phone." John said handing me the phone.  
"Hello."  
"Hey sweety, that match made me proud. That reverse DDT reminded me of when I taught you that move."  
"I figured you'd like that dad."  
"But Shay, one thing. When did you dye your hair?"  
"You must not have watched last Monday because I did it before the show."  
"Why?"  
"Thought it would be something different."  
"Jeff put you up to it huh?"  
"Nope I did it all on my own."  
"Ok anyways sweety I will talk to you later. Behave yourself and tell John to do the same. I love you princess."  
"Love you too daddy."  
Shaylee hung up the phone and gave John a kiss as he was going out for his match against Bobby Lashley.

**Shaylee's P.O.V. **

I went in the women's locker room and showered myself. When I came out John's match was over. I quickly threw on some jeans and one of the 3 Hardy boys shirts Jeff gave me. I did my hair and threw my stuff in my bag. I went to John's room and he opened the door standing there in a towel.

"Hey there babydoll."  
"Hey Hey yourself."  
"Dressed already?" He asked closing the door behind me.  
"Yea I hurried."  
He threw the towel down and started getting dressed.

"Nice body."  
"Not nearly as nice as yours babydoll."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Yea and so do I." John said putting on his shoes.  
"What ya want to do tonight?" He asked me.  
"Go out, celebrate, party. Sound good to you?"  
"Yea."  
"Plus when thats over I want some alone time with you."  
"Now that sounds very good to me."

All happily ever after...Until...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: Once again I own nothing but my OC(S). If you like it let me know. I hope you enjoy this, it took forever to finish typing up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – Things Take A Dive**

**August 26, 2007 Summerslam**

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

"Introducing first the challenger. From Venice Beach California, Shaylee." Lillian announced. Candice's music rang out in the arena.

"Introducing the champion. From Milwaukee Wisconsin, Candice Michelle."  
The ref called for the bell and the match started. Candice and Shaylee locked up but Shay soon backed Candice up to the turnbuckle. The ref told Shay to back off as he counted and she finally backed off. Candice grabbed Shaylee and irish whipped her into the turnbuckle, and climbed up and performed a hurricarana on Shay. 1..2.. Kickout.

Shay got up and put Candice through a swinging neck breaker. The match went back and forth for about 20 minutes, many near falls and a lot of missed targets. Shaylee got the upper hand and gave Candice a reverse DDT and signaled it was time for the finisher. 1..2..3.. the bell rang.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner and new WWE women's champion, Shaylee." The ref handed Shaylee the belt and she dropped to her knees hugging the belt as she started to cry. After celebrating with the fans for a few she finally made her way backstage and received a kiss from John and he handed her his phone.

"Hello."  
"Hey Champ."  
"Well if it isn't Jeff Hardy. Whats up? How's the shoulder."  
"Its fine, I'll be back soon. How does it feel to be the champ?"  
"Its good, heavier than I thought it would be."  
"Babe I gotta go do a promo. Be back in a few." John said to Shay.

"Ok baby." She said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm back Jeff, glad you'll be back soon. I'm missing you so much."

"Just can't resist this Hardy boy charm huh?"  
"Oh yes Jeff, your charm is all I have ever dreamed about. How did you guess?"  
Little did Shaylee know that Randy was eavesdropping on her conversation.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

When I kissed Shay, I figured she'd run and tell John but she didn't. So now my plan hasn't worked. This conversation that I'm over hearing could be beneficial to me. I know Shaylee loves Jeff on a friend level but if I can make John believe its more then that maybe he will start messing up. Its worth a shot I thought as I walked over to where John was doing his promo and waited for him to finish. A few later John walked towards me.

"Hey bro you look troubled, whats wrong?"  
"John, I'm not really sure how to tell you this but I think Shay has something going on with Jeff." John started laughing.

"What is so funny?"  
"Dude, that ain't happening." He said and walked away.

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

I hung up with Jeff only to receive a call from my dad. He wants to meet up with me sometime this week. I hung up with him the same time John walked up to me.  
"Ok baby its time for my match. After we can go celebrate in my room."  
John walked away and went to successfully defend his title. We met up in his room later for a little fun.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up in the morning in John's arms. I moved a little and he woke up.

"Mornin' babydoll."  
"Morning." I said getting out of bed grabbing my clothes.

"Anything exciting for tonight?"  
"Not that I know of, but my dad will be at Raw tonight." John said.

"Thats cool. My dad wants to see me sometime this week. I have to call and set up the date and time."  
"That sounds like fun, you were saying you missed him."  
"I do miss him a lot."  
"Oh and I'm not suppose to tell you but I've heard from a little birdie that Jeff is coming tonight."  
"Sweet, I've missed my rainbow haired friend." I said getting a little excited.

**-Raw -**

We were up to ten minutes before the main event. I searched high and low for Jeff and couldn't find him. I knew he had a match because I seen it. I finally found him and gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"I missed your crazy ass."  
"I can tell, the feeling is mutual believe me."

**John's P.O.V.**

It was right before I was suppose to go on and I couldn't find Shay anywhere, but I found Randy.

"Hey Randy have you see Shay?"  
"A minute ago she was hugging Jeff, even gave him a kiss. But we need to get out there."  
I sat back and thought about what Randy said before. Maybe Shay does like Jeff more than a friend.

**Shay's P.O.V.**

Jeff and I carried on a conversation for awhile as he was admiring my newly won championship. I completely lost all track of the time and now it was 20 minutes after 11. I said goodbye to Jeff and went looking for John. I searched every where I could think of and I couldn't find him. I seen Paul(HHH) walking around.

"Hey Paul have you seen John?"  
"He left already."  
"Why did he leave already?"  
"You don't know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Orton botched a move and literally punted John's dad in the face."  
"Are you serious? And he didn't tell me?"  
He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away.

"John's at the hospital right?"  
"Yes."  
"Thanks Paul."  
I tried to call John's cell but of course my phone was being its natural self. I really need to get a new one but I haven't gotten that far yet. I decided that I would give John time with his father so I went and waited for him in our hotel room. Around 2 am the door opened and John emerged. I got up and ran over to him.

"Baby, how's dad? How are you doing?"  
"Dad has a concussion and a black eye. I'm just fine and dandy, I mean my father gets a botched move and I can't find my fiance' anywhere." John walked over to the table and set some stuff down.

"I was talking to Jeff, I hadn't seen him for awhile and I lost track of the time."  
"Sure." John mumbled.  
"What was that? Sounded like sure!"  
"Thats what I said."  
"Whats going on with you John?"  
"Tell me whats going on with you and Jeff?"  
"Nothing."  
"Are you fucking him?"  
"Why would I fuck Jeff?"  
"Don't know you seem to spend more time with him then me."  
"John don't start this shit. You know that I love you." I said and went to wrap my arms around him and he shoved me off of him hard. All I heard was the sound of glass breaking and then pain shot through my hands and my face. John had pushed me into the hotel window.  
"Oh my god baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it." John said trying to grab a hold of me. I shoved him off of me and grabbed the engagement ring off and threw it at him as I started walking towards the door.

"Wait..."

"No, bye John." I said and walked out the door. I knew I had blood running down my face because I could feel it. There was only one person I could think of to go to as the tears finally started making their way out, Jeff. I knocked on his door and he opened a minute later. The smile that was upon his face fell off fast as he seen me.  
"Shaylee what the hell happened?"  
I walked into Jeff's room and started crying even harder.

"Shay who did this to you?"  
"John and I had a fight."  
"And he did this to you?"  
"We were fighting about our friendship, he said that I was fucking you. I went to hug him and he shoved me. The hotel window was what caught me."  
"Shay we have to get you to the hospital. Most of those wounds look like they need stitches."  
"Ok but can I room with you tonight. I don't want to stay with John."  
"Sure."  
"Can you get my stuff from his room?"  
"Sure." He walked out in the hall and I stood at the door. I seen him knock on John's door and I seen him open.  
"Came to get Shaylee's bag." John looked down at him.  
"Shaylee.." He yelled but I ignored him and took off and rounded a corner but I could still hear them talking as I pressed my back up against the wall.  
"Where is she going?" John asked Jeff.  
"I am taking her to the emergency room."  
"How bad is it?"  
"How bad is it John? She looks like she was in car accident. Several of those need stitches."  
"Oh my god." I heard John say and it sounded like he was getting choked up. Moments later I heard.  
"Here is her bag, oh and Jeff give her this too." I peaked my head around the corner seeing John give Jeff the engagement ring. Jeff said he would and walked to his room and dropped my stuff and caught up with me. On the way to the hospital Jeff gave me the ring, I decided I was going to give it back to John myself. 3 hours and 17 stitches in my hands and 7 in my face, plus some pain pills later we left the emergency room. On the way to the hotel I told Jeff I was going to go talk to John, Jeff tried to talk me out of it though. I knocked on his door pretty loud and finally he opened it. I could tell he had been crying.  
"Baby I am so sorry." John said as he tried to hug me but I pushed him back.

"You're not my favorite person right now."  
"Then why did you come, some part of you must still love me."  
"I never said I didn't love you, love isn't something you can just turn off. I am here to give you this. Right now I don't want it." I said handing him the ring.

"Baby it can't be the end of us, I know I screwed up but..."  
"But what John? I have 7 stitches in my face and 17 in my hands. How do you expect me to feel?"  
"Not happy."  
"Not happy? I am hurt by your actions and extremely pissed off. Not only am I not going to be able to wrestle but my dad wants to see me. He is going to see this, he is going to want to know how this happened. What am I suppose to tell him John, I sure as hell am not lying to him, he always knows... I can't believe you did this John, what on earth possessed you to do it?"  
John had started crying again and my looked up at me. Tears made their way back to my face as well.  
"Honestly Shay I don't know. I thought you were sleeping with Jeff and I flipped on top of what happened to my dad. Honestly I never thought you would go flying like that."  
"I weigh about 140lbs, how much do you bench? At least twice that. You pushed me really hard. Oh and where would you get the idea of me and Jeff anyways?"  
"A close source, plus you seem to be with him more then me when he is on the road."  
"A close source? They aren't always correct or you'd be a gay man."

"So where do we stand?"  
"Not sure John. I think we need some time by ourselves. It might be awhile, a month ,maybe not. I am not really sure but I think its going to get worse before it gets better."  
"A month? How am I gonna do that?"  
"Yea if not longer. I really need to think and it may take me some time. If in the time you're waiting you want to date someone, go for it. That will just show us if we are really meant to be." I said getting ready to leave.  
"Wait can I have a kiss before you go?"  
"No, I'm sorry John." I walked out the door and started crying on the way back to Jeff's room. Once he let me in he gave me a hug as he seen I was crying.  
"How did it go?"  
"We didn't really fight but we are at least taking a break. I need time to think about things."

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I have all these emotions running through me and I can't share them. I want to beat John's ass for doing this. Here is the deal, I have been head over heels for Shaylee since I returned. Thats the reason I broke up with my girlfriend. Shaylee thought I asked her out to cover the pain of my break up but that couldn't be further from the truth.

**Shay's P.O.V.**

The next morning, well it wasn't exactly morning when I woke up Jeff was still sleeping. I decided I would go and get us some breakfast. I went down to the hotel restaurant and ran right into Matt and his tag team partner MVP.

"Hey Matt, what are you guys doing here?"  
"Actually we came to see my brother but I got hungry."

"Is that all you ever do is eat?"  
"No I also sleep, wrestle a lot of other things. By the way what happened to you?"  
"You don't want to know."  
"Yes we do!" MVP spoke up.

"To make a long story short. Randy botched a move on John's dad. Well I had been talking to Jeff so long I didn't know Raw had been over for at least 15 minutes. I went to find John and obviously couldn't find him cause he was with his dad in the ER. I went and waited for John in his room. He finally came in and started going crazy accusing me of sleeping with Jeff. I told him it wasn't true and went to wrap my arms around him and he pushed me. Hotel window caught me."

"That was short?"  
"Not really but I couldn't tell one part without the other."  
"Shay can we step over here and talk in private?"  
"Sure." Matt and I walked over to a corner.

"What is it Matt?"  
"How do you feel about Jeff?"  
"He is my best friend, how do you think I feel about him? Where is this going?"  
"Shay you can't tell Jeff that I told you this, but he is in love with you."  
"I think you've taken one to many hits to the head Hardy."  
"Its true, thats the reason him and Beth broke up. He wanted to be with you."  
I didn't have much time to react cause my cell rang.

"Hello."  
"Hey Shay."  
"Hi dad. When did you want to meet up with me?"  
"How about now? Turn around."  
I turned around and sure enough there he was. His smile left his face immediately and I didn't have a doubt in my head why.

"What happened?"  
I was quiet and couldn't get any words to come out.  
"Who did that to you Shay? Was it John?" I just started crying. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me tight.

"Sweety did John do this?"  
"Yea but..." He quickly let go of me and stormed off. I ran behind him to try and stop him. Before I could catch him he was at the check in desk and I ran up there to him.  
"May I help you sir?"  
"Yea can you please tell me what room John Cena is registered to?" The receptionist looked it up.

"Room 229." My dad walked away from the desk.

"Dad please stop and talk to me."  
"What is there to talk about Shay? The man hurt you, look at what he did to you!" He said and stopped at the elevators.

"He didn't hit me if thats what you are thinking."  
"If he didn't hit you then how did you get like this?"  
"Dad look at my hands, obviously he couldn't have done that by hitting me. He pushed me and I went into the hotel window."  
"Just as bad."  
"Dad can we just go out to lunch?"  
"Sure after I beat some sense into John."  
"Just forget about John. As you can clearly see I don't have the engagement ring on anymore."

"Ok... lets go out to lunch." He said not sounding to happy.  
"Ok lets go get my stuff and put this phone on the charger."  
We walked up to Jeff's room and I opened the door. Jeff must have just woke up cause he was still in bed.

"Hey you're finally awake. I originally went to get us some food but I got side tracked."  
"I can see."  
"Not just by my dad. By your brother too. He should be up here soon, I kind of left him hanging."  
Just as I finished saying that there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it letting Matt and MVP in.  
"Hey guys come on in. Anyways Jeff, I'll be back later we are going to lunch. See you later."  
We decided to go to the Olive Garden for lunch. We ordered and were waiting for our food to arrive.

"So what were you doing in Jeff's room?"  
"Jeff took me to the ER and I asked him if I could stay with him."  
"Something going on between you and Jeff?"  
"No not at all. Why would you ask?"  
"Just the way he looks at you. Reminds me of the way I looked at Ma when I first met her."  
"What are you trying to say dad?"

"Oh come on Shay. I seen it at your engagement party and I seen it today. Jeff has some pretty deep feelings for you."

"You're the second person to say something of that nature to me today."  
"Must be true."  
Our food finally arrived and we ate. My dad insisted on paying even though I invited him out. We made plans for me too visit everyone after I healed up completely.

**Hope you enjoyed it. If you liked it, let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Just letting anyone know that reads this story, its going to be a wild ride. The chapters for it are all pretty much decent in length. Anyways let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – The One I Can Count On**

**Shay's P.O.V.**

It is now Monday and Raw was not the place I really wanted to be, well not after John decided to flaunt Maria in my face. I learned tonight that my challenger for Unforgiven was going to be Melina. A few people invited me to go out after Raw and I accepted the invitation. I planned on getting trashed and boy was I. John and Maria must have felt the need to make me sick because they were pretty much having sex right on the dance floor. After many drinks and watching them I couldn't take it anymore and I took off. I had my own hotel room this week and thats where I was going. I wasn't even there for two minutes maybe and there was a knock on my door. I opened it and it was Jeff. I invited him in and I sat down at the table.  
"How's it going?"  
"My whole night has been awful. God do I honestly deserve to see what they were doing at the club?"  
"No you don't Shay."  
"You're God now?"  
"Depends on the day. Shay you deserve to be loved. You're a very good person and you're hot."  
"Are you hitting on me Hardy?"  
"That depends, if you find it repulsive then never. On the other hand if you find it flattering then I suppose I am." He finished with a slight blush on his face.

"I would never find it repulsive. Jeff I want you to be honest. How do you feel about me?"  
"Well Shay I think you're an awesome person and super hot. You have more talent than 3/4ths of the entire locker room."  
"What's in your heart?"  
"My heart would love nothing more then to make love to you until I have no strength left."  
I couldn't get any words to escape. I stood up and walked over to him and crashed my lips down on to his. Jeff kissed back and held me in his arms. Before to long he had me on the bed, him over top of me kissing. I pulled his shirt over his head. He removed my shirt and jeans. He leaned down into my ear and whispered.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Very sure."  
"I'm glad 'cause I don't want to stop." Jeff stood up and removed what was left of his clothes as I shed the remainder of mine. He climbed back on the bed and started kissing me again. He positioned himself and slowly went in. He was so tender while making love to me, John had never made me feel quite like this. When we were finished Jeff rolled off and looked deep into my eyes.  
"Shay I love you, I always have."  
"I love you too Jeff." After those words we both fell asleep in each others arms.

**September 24, 2007 -Raw-**

Backstage getting ready for my match, Jeff and I were tagging up against Shelton and Melina. I walked into the hall and literally ran right into Stephanie.

"Hey Steph."  
"Hey Shay, before I forget to tell you, you have your randoms and physical in the morning. 8 AM sharp."  
"Thank you for letting me know."  
"No problem." She said and walked away. I went to find Jeff, I searched the halls and finally found him stuffing his face.

"Hey there good lookin, care for some?" He said offering me some food.  
"No thank you, I can't wrestle on a filled stomach." I said sitting down next to him. John walked in the room.

"Would you like to give him a taste of his own medicine?" Jeff asked.  
"Nope, I am not gonna play his games." I said as John walked up to us.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute alone Shaylee?"  
"I suppose so. I'll be right back Jeff." I got up and walked out in the hall with John.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" He didn't say anything but tried to kiss me, I pushed him off of me.  
"No John!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because I am not your girlfriend or fiance' anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"For one you seem to enjoy flaunting Maria in my face and you know the other reason why."  
"Maria is gone, I swear whatever it takes to get you back."  
"Those aren't the only reasons."  
"What else?"  
"I am with Jeff now."  
"Thought there wasn't anything between you two?"  
"There wasn't until a few weeks ago."  
"Oh I see how it is, just keep me hoping for nothing."  
"No that wasn't how it was. You seemed happy with Maria and enjoyed flaunting her in my face and Jeff showed me how I should be loved."  
"Shaylee you don't have to explain anything to him." Jeff said from behind me. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk away when Joke spoke up again.  
"Oh I see, you went and made a slut out of yourself for Hardy."  
"No he made love to me, which is more then I can say for you." I said and we walked away. Jeff and I went out to have our match. I was in the match with Melina and we both clotheslined each other.  
"Come on Shay." Jeff yelled and started getting the crowd going. I managed to get over to Jeff and Melina got over to Shelton. A few moves and a swanton bomb later Jeff had won us the match. Getting backstage John was there and was giving me the dirtiest look I've ever seen him give.  
"Don't let him bother you. Are you wanting to go out tonight?"  
"He isn't bothering me one bit and no I have to be up pretty early for my random and physical in the morning."  
"Well you won't fail those."  
"Never would." Jeff and I headed back to the hotel. We showered together and I immediately crashed. At 7AM my alarm clock woke me up and I rolled out of bed. I got dressed and checked my email while drinking a cup of coffee. When it was time to leave I went to the place that was on the paper Steph had left for me in the locker room. I walked in with approximately 3 minutes to spare and went up to the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am. How may I help you?"  
"My boss made an appointment for a random drug screen and a physical for me today."  
"Name?"  
"Shaylee Borden." I said handing her the order for the random and physical.

"Sign here and please follow me."  
I signed and walked behind her. She lead me to a room with a nurse ready to take my blood. A few moments later she was done with that and gave me a gown and told me the doctor would be in soon on her way out. A short while later the doctor came in and completed the physical. My test results wouldn't take too long and she asked me to wait for them. Roughly 15 minutes later she walked back in.  
"Miss Borden things looked great and you are completely drug free but..."  
"But what?"  
"I can't clear you to go back."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're pregnant." I sat there staring at her for a minute and was in shock.

"How far along?"  
"If I had to guess I'd say very very early, maybe a month."

"I don't know what to say."  
"I'm guessing this wasn't planned?"  
"It wasn't planned."  
"Well there are options. Termination, adoption. Which ever you want."  
"I'm going to keep the baby. This just caught me by complete surprise."  
"Well you are all set, just make sure you make an appointment with an OB/GYN as soon as possible. Here is your copy and your bosses copy."  
"You are trusting me with this?"  
"Its sealed with security markings on it. Besides your boss will call and confirm everything." I left and went to Vince's suite immediately and seen Maria waiting outside.  
"You waiting for something?"  
"Yea for John to come out." She said.

**Maria's P.O.V.**

"You waiting for something?"  
"Yea for John to come out."  
Shaylee was fumbling around him her bag and a paper fell out of it. She didn't seem to notice. The door opened and Shaylee's attention went to the door and I reached down and picked up the paper. John came out and Shaylee went in. I put the piece of paper in my pocket and left with John. After I got back to my room I read the paper Shaylee dropped and I decided to make a few changes to it. I walked down to Shaylee and Jeff's room and knocked. Jeff opened pretty quick.

"Here Shaylee dropped this. Can you give it to her?"  
"Sure."

**Shaylee's P.O.V **

I walked into Vince's suite ignoring John.  
"Vince are you here?"  
"Yea I'm in the dining room." I walked into the dining room.

"Have a seat, I assume you have something for me?"  
"Sure do." I said handing him the envelope. He opened it and read over it.

"Well I didn't expect that."  
"It was a big shock to me."  
"May I ask who the lucky father is?"  
"I would rather tell him first before anyone finds out."  
"I can respect that. Congratulations anyhow."  
"Thank you and I assume that I still have a job after the baby is born?"  
"Of course."

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Anticipation got the best of me and I'm not sure why. I unfolded the paper and began to read it.  
'Dear Miss Borden and Vince McMahon,

It is my duty to inform you that Shaylee Borden has tested positive for illegal narcotics. She is not cleared to go back to the ring medically because of pregnancy.

Dr. Janet Smith.'

"What?"

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

After giving Vince my paper I went back to Jeff and my room. I walked in and said hi to him but I didn't get a response.

"Hello earth to Jeff!"  
"Shaylee I think it would be best if you left."  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You have been lying to me."  
"What did I lie about?"  
"Well that you have been using drugs and you are also pregnant."  
"Yes I am pregnant but I've never done a drug in my life."  
"Well this paper here says other wise." I grabbed the paper out of his hand and read it.  
"This is not the paper that I received and how did you get this anyhow?"  
"Maria brought it by."  
"Thats not what the paper in my bag says." I said and started digging around in my bag.  
"Where is it at?"  
"I can't find it."

"Shay just stop looking and please leave. Its right here in black and white."  
"I'm clean Jeff, I've never used unlike someone I know in this room. Yea you're a model for staying off of them."  
"That is in the past, don't bring it up."  
"Whatever Jeff. I'm out of here." I said packing up my bags and the tears fell as I did so. Once I was in the hall I grabbed my phone and called someone I knew I could count on.  
"Hey dad, I'm coming home."  
"Whats wrong Shay?"  
"I'll explain when I get there. I am on my way to the airport right now."

Once I was in Venice Beach, I rented a car and drove to my parents house. My dad was outside with Gracie and as soon as she seen me she ran over to the car.  
"Shay, I missed you."  
"Oh I missed you too Gracie."  
"Hey Shay." My dad said as he hugged me.  
"Let's go talk dad, me you and ma."

We headed into an office and I shut the door behind us.  
"So whats going on Shaylee?"  
"I'm done with the WWE." I said and started to break down, but quickly pulled myself back.

"Sweety, whats wrong?" Ma asked me.

"Jeff doesn't believe me."  
"Believe you about what?"  
"I had my random tests and physical today and I was clean. Someone set me up to make it look as if I didn't pass it... They also found something else."  
"What did they find?" My dad asked. I looked up at him almost afraid to tell him what I have to tell him.  
"I'm.. I'm pregnant."  
"Is John or Jeff the father?"  
"Judging by how early the Dr. says it is, it would have to be Jeff."  
"So why exactly are you leaving the company?"  
"I went to tell Jeff that he is going to be a father and he had the paper somebody altered. He accused me of taking drugs and doesn't believe it when I tell him otherwise because 'its in black and white'."  
"Doesn't Vince have a copy of your results?"  
"Yes."  
"Give those to Jeff to look at."  
"If he can't believe words coming out of my mouth then we have nothing. Besides I'm sure I hurt his feelings pretty bad."  
"What did you do?"  
"I told him I was clean and that he wasn't exactly a model for staying off of them."  
"You are going to have the baby right?"  
"Yes I am. Can I move back in for a short while? After my contract is up and the baby is born I want to see about working for TNA."  
"I have a better idea. When is your contract up?"  
"Next week, I only signed a short renewal. I would have signed another if I had not have gotten pregnant."  
"Find out how long your no compete clause is."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause I'd love for my daughter to join me in TNA as my valet."  
I got up and went to call Vince.  
"Vince its Shay. I have decided at this time not to renew my contract, I need time away."

"Ok may I ask why?"  
"I passed my test but someone has set me up and the one person I thought would never treat wrong did." I sat there for a moment before I continued.  
"How long is the no compete clause?"  
"Two weeks since your contract is up very soon. Who doesn't believe you Shay?"  
"Jeff Hardy!"  
"Is he the father?"  
"Yes." I said softly into the phone. "Maybe one day I could rejoin the WWE."  
"We would love to have you back some day."

**Vince's P.O.V.**

I just lost one of my best female superstars but I think I can get her back. I picked up my phone and called Jeff and asked him to come up to my suite now.

"What do you need Vince?"  
"What happened with Shaylee?"  
"She lied to me so I asked her to leave."  
"What did she lie about?"  
"She said she was clean but I was given a paper that said otherwise."  
"Well its funny, I received a paper that said she was clean and pregnant. I even confirmed it with the doctor."  
"Aww man I messed up."  
"Yea you did because I was just talking with her and she is not resigning a contract."  
"What can I do to make this better?"  
"You can try and get her back."

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I am such an asshole. I've never had a reason to doubt her before and the one time she really needed me to believe her and I didn't. It is finally sinking in, I just lost the woman I love and my child too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: I don't own anyone except my OC(s). Thanks to those of you that have read, reviewed and alerted. Hope you enjoy Chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6 – Shaylee Time!**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

After dinner that night, I went up to my room. Looks the same as the last time I was in it. I put my stuff away and sat down on my bed when my cell rang. I looked at it and seen it was Jeff. I hit the ignore button and threw it on my night stand. I got up and walked out in the hall when it notified me that I had a voice mail. I continued walking and heard the home phone ringing. I made it almost to the kitchen and I could hear my dad on the phone talking to someone.  
"Yes Jeff she is here...She is fine...No I don't think that is a good idea...Because she doesn't want to talk...Just give her some time I'm sure she will talk to you again...I will take care of them both, don't worry...Have a good one Jeff, bye."  
I walked in and opened the fridge and got out a bottle of water as he hung up the phone.  
"That was Jeff on the phone."  
"I heard."  
"He wants to talk to you."  
"I know, he called my phone but I just ignored the call."  
"I think you should talk to him."  
"That's not gonna happen right now."  
Night soon set in and I went to sleep, well it was attempted anyways. Soon it was 7:30 in the morning. I got up, showered and dressed before making my way downstairs. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Is that healthy for the baby?" My dad asked me from the door way.  
"Not sure, I've never been pregnant before. I have to make an appointment with an OB/GYN." I grabbed the phone book and started looking through it before picking up the phone and calling one.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Jones office. How may I help you?"  
"I need to make an appointment as soon as possible."  
"Pregnancy related or gynecology related?"  
"Pregnancy."  
"Have you been seen by us before?"  
"No I have not."  
"We have an opening in 45 minutes that we can squeeze you in. Can you be here in 15 or 20 minutes to fill out paper work?"  
"Sure can." I gave the lady my name and hung up the phone.  
"I'll be back in a bit." I told my dad on my way to the door. I looked back at him and smiled as he smiled at me.

"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Shay." He said and I walked out the door. There wasn't much the doctor could tell me at this stage. She said everything looked good and told me to get prenatal vitamins. I went to the nearest pharmacy to get them and picked up a few other items I wanted to get. I heard my name being called and I walked up to the counter to get the vitamins. I started to get my money out to pay for the items when I heard a voice I didn't expect, nor did I want to hear.  
"Shaylee, my goodness you have grown."  
"No thanks to you Amanda."  
"I'm your mother, I deserve a little more respect."  
"Do you honestly think you deserve respect when my whole life you were horrible to me? Cared more about your drug habits than your own daughter!"

"Don't you dare speak to me that way, I am your mother."  
"Sue Borden is my mother. You're just some whore my dad knew back in the day. I'll tell you something else too."  
"What's that?"  
"I will die before I ever treat this baby I'm carrying like you treated me or any other child I may have."  
"Oh I see you're a whore now, livin off your daddy I bet."  
"Not even close. I've been a WWE diva for awhile. The father isn't a lazy bum like you hook up with either."  
She sat there staring at me with a puzzled look upon her face.  
"Since you're such a star now, why don't you give your mother a nice gift?"  
"I give Sue nice gifts all the time."  
"You'll regret saying this to me one of these days."  
"Doubt it." I said paying for my items and then I left the store.  
When I got back to the house, I told my dad what happened at the store. He was upset that I had to see her again. We told my siblings that I was going to have a baby and little Gracie was tickled that she is going to be an aunt. Just before dinner my dad pulled me to the side.

"Tomorrow I leave for two weeks for TNA tapings and other promotional stuff. Do you want to go with me?"  
"Sure, I'd love to!"  
Later after dinner I went and packed up some stuff, took a shower and then crashed. In the morning I got up, dressed and grabbed my stuff before going downstairs. My dad was up and on the phone, he hung up moments after I entered the room.  
"Who was that?"  
"Oh that was Scott, asking if I was bringing you."  
"Oh, I haven't seen him or his brother for a long time."  
"Yea its been awhile. Our flight leaves in about 2 hours, are you packed?"  
"Yea its all here. Lets leave now, I want to stop and get a new phone before we go."  
"Ok."  
After we left we went to an alltell store and got my NEW phone, finally, choosing to keep my same number. Orlando, we got off the plane. Scott and Rick were waiting for us at the gate. I ran over to Rick first.  
"Hey there little lady. How have you been?"  
"Ups, downs, good and bad. How about you?"  
"Good."  
"I see how it is, you run over and give him a hug and completely ignore me."  
"I'm sorry, do you feel left out Scott?"  
"Just a little." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him the best I could.  
We walked over to baggage claim and there was AJ Styles.  
"I was wondering if you guys were ever coming back." AJ said.  
"Shay this is AJ, I know you've seen him on TV but haven't met him. AJ this is my oldest daughter Shaylee whom you've seen on TV."  
"Nice to meet you AJ." I said putting my hand out to shake his.  
"Nice to meet you as well." He said taking my hand.  
"So what have you been up to Shay?" Scott asked as we walked out of the airport.  
"Not much really. Just learned I'm gonna be a mom. I was engaged to John Cena for a little while."  
"I'm guessing he is the father?"  
"No actually he isn't, Jeff Hardy is. Both apparently were mistakes."  
"You better not be saying my grandchild is a mistake!"  
"Not really saying that dad."  
We got in Scott's SUV and he drove us to his house. We grabbed our stuff and went inside.  
"Steve you already know where you stay. Shay follow me, I'll show you your room."  
He grabbed my bag and led me upstairs. We walked down a hall and he opened a door to the right.  
"This was my ex wife's room right before the divorce."  
"She has good taste." I said about the rooms decor.

"That she does. Make yourself at home, put your stuff away and come on down."  
"Ok I'll be down shortly."

I put most of my stuff away and went down. I seen my dad, Scott, Rick, AJ and a new but old face.  
"KEVIN!" I screamed as I ran up to him. He picked me up into a hug.  
"Shay I missed you. How have you been?"  
"Pretty good I suppose. Was a successful WWE Diva. How about you?"  
"Good. We've seen you on Raw, leaving your mark. What else is going on with you?"  
"Gonna be a mom."  
"Really? Thats fantastic! Who is the father?"  
"Jeff Hardy."  
"I can't believe you would let him get you pregnant." AJ finally said something else.  
"I can't believe you would say something like that considering Jeff has spoke very highly of you."  
"I respect Jeff as a performer, but he would have to be a real jerk to let you go and his past problems."  
"Can we please stop talking about Jeff. I need to relax and thats not a subject for relaxation."

"Yea please lets stop talking about Jeff." My dad said.  
"So Shay, how far along are you?"  
"Not even a whole month yet."  
"A due date yet?"  
"Not yet, my OB told me that one November 2nd I'll be getting a pretty good estimated due date. Plus I get my first ultrasound then."

The days slowly passed and soon it was Monday Oct 1st. I was laying in bed reading a pregnancy book. It was about 11:30 PM, I had not seen Raw that night at all. I didn't want to see or hear Jeff. A few minutes later Mickie called me, I hesitated for a minute but answered it.

"Hello."  
"Hey Shay. How are you doing?"  
"Pretty good, you?"  
"Same as always...I have to tell you something, not sure if you want to know..."  
"Spit it out Mickie."  
"John was hurt tonight."  
"What? How?"  
"He was having a match with Ken and he hip tossed him and messed up his arm."  
"Is he alright?"  
"He is probably going to need surgery. I didn't know whether to call you or not."  
"Thank you for letting me know. You guys are in Cleveland right?"  
"We are, John is on his way to Birmingham for assessments."  
"Ok Mickie, I am going to go see him. Please don't tell Jeff I am going."  
"I won't."  
"Talk to you later Mickie."  
"See ya later Shay."  
After I hung up I packed a small bag and went downstairs, where my dad was playing poker with some of the guys.  
"Where are you going?" My dad asked.  
"Birmingham, John was injured and I want to check on him."  
"Ok Shay, just be safe and let one of us take you to the airport."  
"That's fine and I will."  
I called and got my seat reserved for the next flight to Birmingham. When the plane landed I hailed a taxi to take me to there. I walked in and there was a nurse walking by.  
"Excuse me Miss, can you tell me where John Cena is?"  
"May I ask who you are?"  
"Shaylee Borden, a friend of his."  
"Right this way."  
I followed her to a room and let her know I could handle it from there. I walked into the room and John looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.  
"Didn't expect to see you here, feel sorry for me?"  
"I came because I care John. Despite everything I don't want to see you get hurt." I said starting to cry.  
"Shay are you crying? And why?"  
"Yes and I'm emotional anymore... I'm pregnant John."  
"Are you serious? We are gonna have a baby Cena?" He asked pointing between us.  
"No John, the child is not a Cena."  
"If its not a Cena then who?"  
"John I'm sorry but it is Jeffs'."  
John looked at me in disbelief for a good five minutes with tears in his eyes before saying anything.  
"Just leave Shay. I don't want to look at you."  
"After I flew out here to see you this is what I get."  
"Everytime I am around you I hurt and now I feel worse."  
"I am tired of this shit. In the last week I have had more heartache than pretty much any other time in my life. In case you didn't know I am no longer working for the WWE and all because Jeff didn't believe me. He believed Marie that falsified documents that said I was doing drugs. You know what, fuck it I'm leaving. I'm tired of the heartache, I can't keep going through this shit, I have a child to think about now." I finished with tears falling. I grabbed my bag and started to walk out. John jumped up and grabbed me around the waist, spinning me around cuddling me to his chest with his good arm.  
"I am sorry Shay. I don't want you to leave, I just want us again. I love yo so much that it hurts to know you're having another man's baby. I would give anything to take back everything that happened that night. Please baby, take me back." He said crying. I looked up at him seeing the tears on his face.  
"John right now its not gonna happen. I am sorry but my heart hurts and it needs time to heal. I need Shaylee time, time to think about what is best for this baby. I hope you understand that. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm just doing what I need to do for me and this child."  
"I understand Shay, take all the time you need. When you make your decision let me know."  
"I will. If you need someone to talk to, call me my number is the same as it always has been. I am going to a hotel for the night, unless you want me to stay until after your surgery?"  
"If you would please, I really don't want to be alone."  
"Ok John, I will stay until after your surgery."

John flipped on the TV and we sat there making small talk about whatever we were watching at the moment. Soon 4 am rolled in and I started to doze off.  
"Shay get up in this bed and get some sleep."  
"I'm good."  
"I mean it Shay, you need some rest for that baby. Staying up isn't good, so get over here and park it."  
"I am serious John, I'm fine."  
"If you don't get in this bed with me, I am going to get up and put you in it, bad arm or not."  
"Fine." I said standing up. I walked over and slid in bed, pulled the covers up on us both and started to doze off. Just then I felt a light sensation on my lips. I peeked my eyes open a bit seeing John giving me a lite kiss. I closed my eyes before and fell asleep. John woke me up at 7 as they were getting ready to take him into surgery.  
"I'll be here when you get out. Everything will be fine I promise."  
"Just make sure you're here. Nurse, please allow this young woman here to be admitted into the recovery room when I get out."  
"I'll try."

They wheeled him off and I sat in the waiting room. I read magazines and talked to my dad about John's condition. 9:30 the Dr came out.  
"So how did it go?"  
"His pectoral tendon was completely torn off the bone, but I did repair it. Now time and rest is what is going to be the key in rehabbing well."

"How long do you estimate he will be out for?"  
"6 months to a year."  
"Can I see him?"  
"Sure follow me."  
I followed him to the recovery room. He pulled back the curtain and there was John smiling.  
"I'll leave you two alone." He said before walking away.  
"Hey there, no work for you for awhile."  
"Oh god, how long?"  
"6 months to a year."

"How am I going to deal with that?"  
"Not sure."  
A nurse walked in after that and wheeled John back to his room.  
"You may get dressed, you will be able to leave in about an hour."  
"Ok." He said.

"I'll step out and let you get dressed."  
"Shay I may need your help."  
"Ok, well can you get your boxers on at least?"  
"What's it matter? Nothing you haven't seen before."  
"True." I said and grabbed his boxers and slid them up. I finished helping him get dressed. The nurse and the Dr came in about 45 minutes later.  
"Ok Mr Cena, you are free to go but no movement allowed for that arm whatsoever. It would be best to stay with someone for the next two weeks. I want to see you in two weeks for assessments. Do you have any questions for me?"  
"No I don't think so."  
"Ok after the nurse wraps your arm and you sign the papers you're free."

The nurse wrapped his arm and put it in a sling. He sign and we left, heading to a diner and ordering some food. I picked up my phone to call my dad.  
"Hello."  
"Hey, well he made it through it. Only thing is he can't be alone for two weeks. So I am coming back, I am just bringing John with me. Tell Scott I'll be getting a hotel room, he just can't be alone right now."  
"So what did he do?"  
"Tore the pectoral tendon right off the bone. I got to go for now though, my food is in front of me now. Talk to you later dad."

"Talk to you later Shay."  
I hung up the phone and started to eat.  
"So where are we going?"  
"Orlando, I went with my dad while he is doing TNA stuff. Giving me a chance to see old faces."  
"So Scott, Scott who?"  
"Steiner."  
"Oh great that guy hates me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: I don't own anyone or anything except my OC(S). For those of you that like my other story Unlikely Lover, the next update will be up soon! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7 – TNA Mishaps **

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Later that day we landed in Orlando. I called and made reservations at a hotel, making sure the room had two beds. I rented us a car and drove to the hotel to drop some stuff off. We went over to Scott's house right after. We knocked and Scott opened moments later.

"Hey Shay...John."  
"Hey Scott, I'm back. My dad is here right?"  
"Yea, we are getting ready for a taping, come on in."  
We walked in and a few people were there, Scott, Rick, AJ, Joe, Kevin and of course my dad.

"Hey everyone." I spoke up.

"Hey Shay." My dad said.  
"I'm sure you all know each other in here, John and guys."  
"Shay you've never been introduced to Joe. Joe this is my oldest daughter Shaylee."  
"Nice to meet you Joe." I said shaking his hand.

"Same about you."  
"Hey Scott you're out of..." Some man said walking into the living room from the kitchen.  
"Who is the babe?" He asked.  
"Tyson this is Steve's daughter, Shaylee. Shay this is Tyson Tomko." Scott said.  
"Sorry Steve, I did not know. Nice to meet you Shaylee." He said sticking his hand out and pulled it back when I didn't take it.  
"Nice to meet you too." I said leaning back toward John slightly more then I was before.  
"Shay are you coming to the taping?" Kevin asked.

"I'm thinking about it."  
"What about you John?" Tyson added.

"Can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I work for the WWE. I could get fired if I went."  
"Well we have to leave in a few. Are you going Shay?" Dad asked.

"If John will be alright for a few by himself."  
"I'll be fine, go spend time with your dad."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, you don't see him enough. Just go and I'll be at the hotel when you get back."  
"Ok, but I am going to drive you to the hotel. I'll follow my dad to the arena."  
"I do have a hand to drive with Shay."  
"Yea but you also have been using pain killers, so thats not gonna happen."  
"Ok, ok."  
"Shay just take Joe and Tyson with you, they know the way."  
"Ok."  
I went to the hotel to drop John off. Once we were there John and I got out as well as Tyson, hopping into the front seat. I gave John and hug and handed him the room key and got back in the car. I started driving to the arena and noticed Tyson was staring at me pretty intently. When we arrived, I shut the car off and grabbed my keys and out I was, almost knocking Joe down who just got out of the back seat. Joe looked up at me.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong, I'm fine." I said quick.

We walked in and found my dad. He led me to a place I could stay while he changed real quick. Once he was changed he brought me into his locker room while he painted his face.  
"You alright Shay? You seem kind of distanced."  
"Yea, I'm fine just tired from flying."  
"Oh ok, do you want to go to catering?"  
"Sure I am pretty hungry."  
"Should have known."  
"You took me being pregnant better than I thought you would."  
"Excited I guess, anyways I'll show you where catering it at."  
Catering, ahh food. I grabbed a plat and sat down. A few people asked me who I was but never really started up a conversation. Just as I finished my meal Tyson walked in and sat next to me.  
"Hello pretty lady."  
"Um hello."  
"How are you doing?"  
"Alright I suppose, yourself?"  
"Alright, could be better though. Maybe if you gave me your..."  
"Not interested."  
"Is John your man?"  
"Was."  
"Was as in you're single now?"  
"For the moment yes."  
"Well then why aren't you interested then?"  
I wanted to tell him cause he was freaking me out but I just said.  
"Not interested in a relationship. Doing what is right for my baby." I said rubbing my belly.  
"I see, your baby's father is just following you around?"  
"He isn't the baby's father."  
"Who is?"  
"Jeff Hardy."  
"Well in that case I'm glad I didn't get your number."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you sound like a slut."  
I turned in my chair and looked up at him.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me loud and clear, slut!"  
I stood up and slapped him right a crossed his mouth.  
"You don't know shit about me so you have no right commenting on my life. I'm glad I didn't give you my number, no need for an asshole to call my phone." I said started to walk away when he pulled my arm. I looked back at him and he looked furious.  
"Let go." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp. He tried to grab a hold of me again and I took off down the hall. I don't think he is following me but I'm not slowing down until I find Scott or my dad. I found Scott's room first so I popped my head in.  
"Scott I'm going back to hotel."  
"Ok but why?"  
"I'm not feeling good."  
"Ok well just let your dad know you're leaving."  
"I will." I walked down to his locker room and went in.  
"Dad, I'm heading back to the hotel."  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Just don't feel so hot."  
"Ok, get some rest."  
I gave him a hug and left. Scott followed me out to the car and as soon as I closed the door he said something. I rolled down the car window.  
"So why are you really leaving Shay? You feel fine, I can tell."  
"Tyson Tomko."  
"What did he do?"  
I went on to tell him what was said and done and I seen fury building in his eyes. Scott has always thought of me as family and I know that.  
"Shay you should have told me that in there. Now I have to deal with him when I get back in there."  
"I just don't want to cause trouble."  
"Doesn't matter, you didn't start it."  
I went to the hotel and had to knock on the door because John had the key. He answered and I rushed into the room.  
"You're back quick. Something going on?"  
"John, do you think of me as a slut really?"  
"No, not really why?"  
"That Tomko called me one." I went on and finished telling him what happened.  
"What did your dad do about it?"  
"He doesn't know."  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't want to start trouble."  
"He started it. I knew he was up to no good. I swear if I see him again..."  
"He isn't worth it, John."  
"No he isn't, but you are."  
At that moment I didn't know what to say. I sat down on one of the beds and put my face in my hands. John sat down next to me.  
"You're being too good to me John. I broke your heart and yet you say that."  
"Shay you are also taking care of me. I am just about at my lowest point, besides I did something pretty bad to you."  
"Where did we lose each other? We were so happy, we loved each other so much."  
"I STILL love you."  
I looked up at him, before I could say anything he crashed his lips down onto mine. I didn't push him away, I kissed back. We kissed for what seemed like ever. Soon John was inching me back on the bed. We continued to kiss and slowly my shirt began to rise. I couldn't let it go any further so I sat up.  
"Sorry John as much as I wanted to continue I can't. I need to think about the baby."

**Scott's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got back inside the arena I went to find Steve and told him what happened. He flew out of the locker room and found Tyson. He threw him up against the wall.  
"I want you to listen and listen really good. Don't ever speak to my daughter again or even look at her. If you do, you will not like the outcome. Scott will see to that as well. Do you understand that?"  
Tyson nodded his head yes.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

I sit around in my hotel room and wonder about Shay and the little one. I can't believe how stupid I was. I have called her a number of times but I never get an answer. My cell started ringing so I answered it.

"Hello."  
"Its Vince, I was wondering if you have had any luck in talking to Shaylee."  
"I know she is with her father but she isn't answering my calls."  
"Don't worry Jeff, we will get her back. She can't be mad forever can she?"  
"I sure hope not." I said hanging up the phone. 10 minutes later my phone rang again and I just answered it, hoping it was Shay or Vince with some good news.  
"What do you want Beth?"  
"I want you back."  
"Beth, I have been with someone else for a bit. She is pregnant with my baby."  
"Jeff I have to be honest with you. When you broke up with me I was pregnant and I didn't know it. I am sitting here holding your 3 month old son. He is waiting to meet his father."  
"Why would you not tell me this when he was born or how about when you found out you were pregnant?"

"Didn't know how to tell you."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

An hour after the kissing, I decided to take a shower. I dug around in my small bag I had and realized I didn't have clean night clothes. I threw my bag down and fell back on the bed.  
"John do happen to have a spare shirt and pair of boxers I can borrow? I don't have my big bag with me, its at Scott's."  
"Sure." He dug around in his bag and threw some clothes at me. I got up and took a shower, when I came out John had ordered some food for us. I sat down and ate yet again. This is something I had yet to get used to. After we ate I stretched out in bed watching TV while John showered. When he came out he was naked.  
"Ever hear of clothes?"  
"Yea but you look better in my clothes than I do. You know I have no problem being naked right?"  
"Oh I know it."  
"Anyways lets watch some TV."  
All was fine for about a half hour, then John made his way over to my bed where I was about to fall asleep. I could feel his eyes burning on me and I glanced up at him and was met with lips. This time I couldn't fight him off.  
"John, make love to me." I whispered in his ear. I didn't have to tell him twice. The next thing I knew it was morning. I felt an arm wrapped around me and I knew it was John. I rolled over to see the clock, 9:30 AM. I hopped out of bed and threw some clothes on. I turned on the TV but low volume so it wouldn't wake John up. I went and got a glass of water to take my prenatal vitamins. Just after I took them, a knock at the door. I opened it and dad was standing there, he came just inside the door.  
"Shay why didn't you tell me about Tyson?"  
"Didn't want to cause any trouble."  
"I understand that but it wasn't your fault. I can promise you, he won't be bothering you anymore, I have seen to that. Did John go home or something? Only one bed is messed up."  
"No he is sleeping."  
"Then why is only one bed messed up?"  
"I made mine up after I got up."  
My dad just looked around the room like he didn't believe me, but he wasn't gonna press an issue. In all honesty he shouldn't believe me but I didn't want many people to know what happened between John and I. I didn't understand it nor do I expect anyone else to. I stretched back and my stomach was exposed a bit.  
"Sure you aren't a little further along? Because you are showing a bit.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm not. I took a test late in August and it came out negative."  
"I'd look into it Shay. Anyways, I wanted to know if you want to go to lunch with Kevin, Scott and I? Rick may show up we aren't sure yet."

"Sure, have you ever known a pregnant woman to turn down a meal?"  
"No I haven't, anyways be ready in an hour and a half. By the way John is more than welcome to come."  
"Ok, I will be ready. Love you dad."  
"Love you too Shay."  
I closed the door after he left and went to grab some clothes to go to lunch when I remembered my clean clothes were at Scott's. I turned around and John was wide awake staring at me.  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning, I have a question for you Shay."  
"What's that?"  
"Is there any chance that is my baby? Because your dad is right, you have a little pouch there."  
"I suppose it would be possible, but you heard what I said to him about the test."  
I have to be honest, I never really took a test. The thought never even entered my head. I mean yea I was late but I assumed it was stress related, and I did have a short period after.  
"Anyways my dad wants us to go to lunch. I have to go get clothes from Scott's."  
"You could wear my clothes again." I rolled my eyes at him.  
"John about last night..."  
"Don't say it was a mistake, it wasn't."  
"It's something that shouldn't have happened. I am sorry to say that but you know it as well as I do. Maybe I am a slut."  
"Don't think that again. You are not even close to it. If it takes until after this baby is born for you to make your decision, I'll wait that long."  
"I appreciate you being patient with me."  
"It's not a problem Shay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: I don't own anyone except my OC'(S). Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to anyone that reads and reviews this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Finding Out What Needs To Be Known.**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Those two weeks with John flew by fast and he was finally cleared to be alone. Before I knew it November 2nd arrived, my doctors appointment date. I arrived at my appointment 10 minutes early and let the receptionist know I was there. Soon enough I was called back.  
"So how has it been going Shay?"  
"Pretty good, starting to get hungry all the time."  
"We are gonna start with an ultrasound first. Is your bladder full?"  
"If there was anymore in it I think I would explode."  
"Ok go ahead and lay back and undo your pants some."  
I did as she asked.  
"Now this is the gel that we use, it may be a little cold, although I try to keep it warm."  
She applied the gel to the instrument and began with the ultrasound.  
"Shay everything is looking good. This right here is your baby." She said as she pointed to the screen. She turned the sound on the machine.  
"This is your baby's heartbeat." The sound of it brought tears to my eyes.

"Shay, when did you say you got pregnant?"  
"September, why?"  
"Judging by the size of your baby and your belly, you are about a whole month ahead of where you should be. I would have to say that you got pregnant in early August."  
Now I have confirmation that this is John's baby as I didn't sleep with Jeff until early September. She printed up some pictures for me and measured my belly. We went to her office and she asked me questions about my period and when I approximately had sex in August.  
"I have seen nothing wrong with the baby or you. I do need some blood though and your due date is April 30th. Congratulations you're almost finished with your first trimester."  
"Thanks for everything. Now I have to tell the father that he is the father."  
"I want to see you again sometime in the first week of January. If you need more prenatals in the mean time just call my office."  
I let her know that I would and I left. As soon as I got home I ran into the house and showed my parents the ultrasound pictures.  
"So Shay when is the due date?" Ma asked.

"April 30th."  
"April 30th would put you conceived in August right?"  
"Yea."  
"Were you even with Jeff in August?"  
"Nope."  
"So then this baby is John's?" My dad asked.  
"Yes."  
"I thought you were showing a little soon. So when are you going to tell John and Jeff.?"  
"I am going to see Jeff tomorrow and then John right after that."  
"Where do you have to go to talk to Jeff?"  
"Not sure I have to call Mickie."  
"You do what you need to do sweetheart."  
I walked out of the room and called Mickie.

"Mickie its Shay."  
"How are you and the baby doing?"  
"Good, I am hungry a lot thought. I was wondering where you guys were at?"  
"Venice Beach."  
"Maybe I'll come and see you guys today then. Can you do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Round up some people."  
"Who you want?"  
"You, Melina, Jeff, Shawn and anyone else that wants to come. Meet in your hotel room and I'll be there soon."  
Mickie told me which hotel and her room number. I arrived at the hotel and was nervous about going in. I managed to muster my nerves up enough to go in. I went up to Mickie's room and I stood outside her door before I knocked. When I finally knocked and was let in, all eyes went to me.  
"Shay."Mickie and Melina screamed as they ran towards me.  
"Hey guys."  
"Oh my look at that little belly forming. So when are you due?"  
"April 30th."  
Jeff walked over to me.  
"We need to talk." Was all he said before pulling me in the hall.  
"I agree Jeff we do need to talk."  
"Shay I want you to know that I do love you but Beth called me and..."  
"And what Jeff?"  
"I have a 3 month old son. She also wants me back."  
"Do what your heart wants Jeff. I have something to tell you too Jeff."  
"What's that?"  
"This baby was conceived in August."  
"The baby isn't mine then. We never slept together in August."  
"I hope you're not mad at me and we can still be friends. You belong with your child and as long as I'm in the picture Beth isn't going to let you see him."  
"Yea I know."  
Vince popped his head out in the hall.  
"Shay can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
He came out in the hall and I gave Jeff a hug before he went back in.  
"So what do you want to talk about?"  
"You coming back to the company."  
"I want to, I mean wrestling is in my blood but I won't be able to wrestle until mid to late June."  
"I was thinking of having you as a valet until after the birth."  
"Valet for who?"  
"Shawn, Jeff hell its your choice."  
"I'll come back."  
I walked back in the room and I ran up to Shawn.  
"Uncle Shawn." I gave him a hug.  
"Hey Shay, you are sure starting to show. I bet anything its a 3rd generation star in the making."

"I am willing to bet on it, I'm sure John will see to it as well."  
"So John is the father?"  
"Yea only he doesn't know yet."  
"You know John is here in the city right?"

"He is? He told me he was going home to rehab."  
"He has been rehabbing but he has also been a behind the scenes influence."  
"Where exactly is he at?"  
"He was at a rehab session but he should be back by now. Room 319 I believe."  
"Thank you Shawn, now I have to go see him."  
I walked down to John's room and knocked. At first I didn't receive an answer, just as I was giving up and stared to walk away he opened the door.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey."  
"Come in." I walked in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"We need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"This." I said rubbing over my stomach.  
"Damn Shay."  
"John this baby was conceived in early August."  
"And that means what?"  
"You were the only one I was with in August."  
"So this is my baby."  
"Yes." John grabbed a hold of me, pulled me up and started kissing me.  
"I can't believe we are going to have a baby. When is the due date?"  
"April 30th."  
"If I'm lucky maybe the baby will come on April 23rd, my birthday."  
"I have to get some blood work done but other than that she said everything looks good." I pulled the pictures out of my purse.  
"Here are the ultrasound pictures."  
"This baby is beautiful already. Going to look just like you."  
"Lets go to Mickie's room, a bunch of people are down there."  
"Ok lets go, oh by the way I'm ahead of schedule on rehabbing. Hoping for a wrestlemania return."  
"Hope it happens but I don't want you to rush yourself. Vince asked me to come back and be a valet for either Shawn or Jeff, said its my choice."  
"Have you made your decision?"  
"I am coming back, not sure who's valet yet."  
"I think I would prefer Shawn."  
"Jeff and I talked, we have no hard feelings toward each other. I told him that I would like to be friends again."  
"Thats great. I just want you to be careful with baby Cena on board."  
"I have been careful. Anyways lets go."  
"Hold on a sec." He said and fumbled around in his bag. He walked over to me and knelt in front of me.  
"Shay will you be my fiance' again?" He said pulling the engagement ring out.  
"Yes John I will."  
We went to Mickie's room and opened the door, everyone went quiet.  
"Have you made your decision yet?" Vince asked walking up to me.  
"If it's alright with Jeff, I'll be his valet."  
Vince asked Jeff and he said he was alright with everything.  
"Welcome back Shay." Jeff said.  
"Thank you, its good to be back. Only thing is I have a weekend to find a new outfit."  
"How about a Hardy Boy's T-Shirt and a pair of jeans?" Vince suggested.

"That will work. Make sure its an extra large though. Growing belly."

**Monday November 5****th**** – 10 Minutes Before Raw**

I came out of the locker room fully dressed and ready to go at the top of the hour.  
Tonight William Regal was to announce Triple H's team Vs. Umaga's team at Survivor Series. So Paul, Jeff, William and Vince were standing at the ramp that leads to the stage when I approached them. They continued their conversation for a few before Paul turned his attention to me.  
"Be careful out there." He said.

"I sure will."  
"Where is John?" Regal asked.  
"At the hotel, he is relaxing after today's rehab and workout."  
"Ahh, at the top of the hour Jeff has a match against Snitsky. Umaga is going to interfere thats when H is coming down. Then I'll come out and make their match for Survivor Series. Under no circumstances should you get involved." Regal said.  
"Got it."  
Raw's theme came on and a few moments later we could hear the pyro. Jeff's music started and we headed out.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Cameron North Carolina being accompanied by Shaylee, Jeff Hardy." Lillian said. The match went pretty good as far as matches are concerned. Umaga made his way down to the ring and got the match disqualified. Triple H's music blared through the arena and he made his appearance. After Triple H and Jeff cleared the ring, William Regal's music hit.

"Gentlemen, it seems that you have developed an unlikely union. Lets put that to the test. Sunday November 18th, Survivor Series. Triple H's team Vs. Umaga's team with the special guest referee Shaylee Borden."  
I didn't know it was going to that and I about froze in fear. After the segment we all went backstage. I walked right up to Regal.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"What do you mean Shay?"  
"For one thing I am a female and I'm also pregnant."  
"You are still a contracted WWE superstar and nothing will happen to you or your child."  
"It better not or there will be hell to pay."

Tuesday I went and had my blood work done. Apparently everything was fine 'cause they never called me and said other wise. Before we knew it, it was January 27th, Royal Rumble day. John made his long awaited return. Granted he should have waited longer that 4 months. Monday approached quick, I was very much sticking out and by now people had to know I was pregnant. Raw was just starting and I was now John's valet. John's music hit and we walked down to the ring and climbed in. John called for the mic.  
"It's good to be back, to be in front of this many WWE fans it's great. The best part is that I am the #1 contender for the WWE championship at wrestlemania. Unless you would like to see wrestlemania tonight. He said and the crowd went wild. Randy's music came on and he walked down to the ring.  
"John this is a pretty quick decision considering just 4 months ago I sidelined you. Are you sure your arm is 100 percent?"  
"If you want to test it out, lets go." John said taking his shirt off and throwing it into the crowd. William Regal's music hit and he made his appearance.

"Gentlemen, there will be no championship match this evening but since John obviously doesn't want to wait until wrestlemania. No way out, John Cena Vs. Randy Orton for the WWE championship. Until then gentlemen you can't touch each other." Regal left, John and Randy were up in each others face. I pushed my way in between them and pushed them apart.  
"Stop it before something happens." Randy looked down and me and said no words but shoved me into John and I fell on my stomach. I started screaming as pain was hitting me. John jumped at my side.  
"How bad is it?"  
"I think I need to be seen."  
John signaled for the EMT's to come out. They placed me on a stretcher and took me to an ambulance. In the hospital they hooked me up to a bunch of things. They came in and did an ultrasound. It had been an hour since they have done that. Finally the doctor came in.  
"Miss Borden, you're not in labor, all the fall did was bounce the baby around a bit. But..."  
"But what?" John and I both said.

"On the ultrasound it appears there is a small hole in your baby's heart. I'm not saying there is one for sure, but I think you should rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."  
"What are the other options that it could be besides a hole in the heart?" John asked.

"It could be a defect in the film. But in the mean time do you wish to know the sex of the baby?"  
"I don't." I said.  
"I'll wait too." The doctor walked out of the room and I broke down.  
"Things will be fine Shay."  
"How do you know John?"  
"I feel it, god is not gonna take this one away from us, not now not ever."  
The nurse walked in with some papers.  
"Ok Miss Borden the doctor has permitted you to go home but he wants you to not travel until after the baby is born. He also wants you to make an appointment with your OB as soon as possible. Any questions."  
"Yea am I gonna be able to fly back to Venice Beach California?"  
"Why?"  
"'Cause its going to be my home for a bit considering he is going to be on the road."  
"As long as you go straight there things should be fine. I'll unhook you so you can get going."  
She unhooked everything, I dressed myself and we left. As soon as we got outside my cell rang.  
"Hello."  
"Shay I heard and saw what happened. How is everything?" My dad asked.  
"Dad the baby is fine, but I have to come there and relax. Not allowed to travel."  
"Is john gonna ride with you here or do you want me to fly there and bring you here?"  
"I think John is going to bring me so he can spend sometime with me."  
"When are you coming?"  
"In the morning, baby wants food and I want sleep."  
"Ok Shay, stay safe and I'll see you tomorrow."  
"See ya then, love ya." I hung up the phone and Mickie pulled up to pick us up.  
"So where to guys?"  
"Any place that has food."  
After Mickie took us to get food she took us to the hotel. We went up and ate then we started discussing baby names.

"Ok if we have a girl what she we name her?"  
"How about Jenna Marie Cena?"  
"I like that, what about if its a boy?"

"Anthony Steven Cena?"  
"You surprised me, you didn't say Jr."  
"Nah he would have the first name from his daddy's middle name, and his middle name would be from his grandfathers first name."  
"Sounds good to me."  
After the food settled the baby started kicking. I grabbed John's hand and stuck it on my stomach.  
"This is so cool." He said and kissed my stomach.  
"Goodnight little one." He said. We turned the TV off and went to sleep. I woke up pretty early and made our flight plans. John had to stay the night in Cali with me. We soon were in Cali and I had gotten my dad to pick us up. We went right to their house and my siblings were at school which made things a bit easier.  
"Ma, dad I think we should tell you something."  
"Well what is it, it sounds important?"  
"Yesterday when I was at the ER the doctor said there may be a hole in the baby's heart. He thinks it could be a defect in the film. I am not trying to scare you, just trying to warn you."  
"That's a lot to handle but I believe this baby is going to be fine." My dad spoke up

"So have you two thought of any names yet?"  
"Yea for a girl we like Jenna Marie and for a boy we like Anthony Steven."  
"Those are cute, I am guessing the Steven is after me?"  
"Of course."  
"Soon Shay we have to work on a baby shower." Ma said.  
"Girls and their baby showers. How about a drink John?"  
"Sure."  
Off they went to get their drink while Ma and I discussed a bit about the baby shower.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: I own nothing except my OC(S). Thanks to all of the readers, and any that leave reviews or favorite. You guys have no idea how much its appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 9 - Surprise**

**March 22nd, 2008**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Ma and I planned the baby shower and it was going on without a problem. My parents bought us a nice oak finished crib, a bassinet, bottles, blankets, diapers, clothes and an infant car seat. John's parents bought us a playpen, high chair, another car seat, stroller and a walker, as well as a few clothing items. Mickie bought us a bouncer, a bunch of diapers and wipes. We had received pretty much every thing we would need to raise a baby for several months to come. Just as the party was coming to a close, Maria walked in then walked up to me.

"Here, open this." She said handing me a bag.

"What's this?"  
"Why don't you look at it."  
I opened the bag and inside was the cutest baby blanket I had see. It had baby versions of my dad, John, Jeff, Mickie, Kevin, Scott, Matt Hardy and myself on it, well our characters.

"Maria, its so cute. Thank you so much." I said with tears in my eyes.  
"I had it special made, my way of making up for what I did. I hope you can forgive me, I was a rotten bitch."  
"I'm pretty sure I can forgive you." I stood up and gave her a hug. After she walked away Jeff rushed in and up to me, with his 8 month old son in his arms. He handed me a bag and told me to open it. Inside was a Hardy boys infant clothing. Also was a coat that the baby could wear in the winter.  
"Turn the coat around and look at the back."  
"Ok."  
I turned it over and airbrushed on the back was 'proud to be a 3rd generation superstar' on it.  
"Thank you Jeff." I said wrapping my arms around him.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

Shay wrapped her arms around me and I knew that I still had feelings for her. I don't know how this friend thing is going to play out because I'm pretty sure I'm still in love with her.

"Aww he is cute, whats his name?" She asked.

"Aiden Michael Hardy."  
"He looks just like you Jeff. Can I hold him for a few?"  
"Sure." I said and handed him to her. She sat down and bounced him around on her leg a bit.  
"I think we have a 2nd generation star here Jeff."  
'We' have a 2nd generation? I could only hope that it would be 'we' and not just me.  
"Sure hope so." I finally spit out. A few later Shay handed him back and she had a look on her face like she was pained.

"Shay, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit, I know that look. Are you in pain?"  
"A little."  
"Maybe you are in labor."  
"Don't be silly Jeff, I still have a little over a month to go."  
"Doesn't mean you're not."  
"John, come over here for a minute." I called him over hoping maybe she would listen to him about it.

"Whats up?"  
"Shay is having pain but says she is fine."  
"Lets go get that checked out, it will be better to be safe than sorry."  
"Fine."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

My dad agreed to take the stuff we received to the house and meet us up at the hospital. The hospital staff took me to an examining triage.  
"Miss Borden we are gonna check and see if you are dilating any."  
"Ok." The nurse checked.  
"You're not dilating. I am pretty sure it is braxton hicks. If they don't go away in a few days or so, contact your doctor or return to the hospital if they get worse."  
We went out and told everyone that it was braxton hicks and everyone looked relieved.

**Sunday March 30th, 2008 – Wrestlemania**

I was still at my parents house for wrestlemania. I miss John and all of my friends sooooo much and I wish I could be there. But I have to settle for watching them on tv. Jeff won the money in the bank match and Mickie became the women's champ again. I called and congratulated both of them, Jeff didn't want to get off the phone with me. I decided to call John before his match.

"Hello."  
"Hey."  
"How are the two most important people in my life doing?"  
"Doing good, the baby has been kicking me a lot and I'm craving some weird foods."  
"I am pretty sure I don't want to know."  
"Nah, I don't think you do. Are you getting excited for the match?"  
"So so, always love the crowd but I want to be with you and the baby so much. I miss you guys like crazy."  
"Be sure to put on a good show for us."  
"You know I will. Anyhow its about time for my match, I need to head out. I love you and the little one."  
"We love you too, bye."  
We hung up and I seen Taker win the WHC from Edge with the tombstone pile driver. After his celebration was over they started showing about the triple threat for the WWE title. Out first was Triple H, followed by John.  
"Daddy is on tv." I said rubbing my belly.  
"Ouch, well that certainly showed some love for your daddy."  
"What happened?"  
"Kicked pretty hard."  
Randy finally made his way down to the ring and the match started. It went back and forth for awhile. Finally Randy RKOed Triple H then John gave Randy the attitude adjustment and applied the STF and Randy tapped.  
"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner and new WWE champion, John Cena."  
At that moment I couldn't have been more proud of John. Sidelined in October and fought to make his come back and win the belt at wrestlemania. The PPV closed with John standing in the middle of the ring holding the belt. About an hour later John called me.

"Hey champ."  
"Hey beautiful! I wish I could say I have a surprise for you, but unfortunately I won't be able to be there when you go tomorrow."  
"I know I would love for you to be at this ultrasound."  
"I wish I could go, maybe I should have skipped wrestlemania."  
"Don't say that, you are the champ again and I am happy with that."

We talked for awhile then I went to bed. The next morning I got up and went to my appointment.

"So in your opinion does it look like a hole in the heart?"  
"Its hard to say by the film I saw. But lie back and we will take a peek for ourselves."  
I lied back and she started with the ultrasound.  
"So far I'm not seeing anything like that."  
She continued for about 10 minutes and finally stopped.  
"I see no signs of a hole of any size. Everything looks great, I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Take your vitamins and continue to eat right. I want to see you again sometime the week of the 21st."  
I made my appointment and it is for April 24th. I walked out of her office and called John.  
"The doctor says there is no hole John." I said into the phone with tears on my face.  
"Thank god. I've been freaking out all day."

"Me too."  
Once I got home I told my parents and they were very happy to hear the news.

**April 20****th**** , 2008**

I've been planning a birthday party for John and he doesn't know it. I rented a hall and bought him a Boston Red Sox infant jersey.

"So are you coming to see me baby on your birthday?"  
"Yea you know I am."  
"Good cause I want to take you out to dinner."

**April 23****rd**** , 2008**

"Lets go we are going to be late." I said rushing John out the door. I drove us to the hall and he gave me a funny look as we pulled up.  
"Why are we here?"  
"I have a surprise for you."  
We walked in and everyone yelled surprise. John looked over at me.  
"Your handy work?"  
"Of course."  
The party was going pretty good and I handed John his present that I bought him.  
"I love it."  
A little while later, right around 4pm, Randy showed up and came up to us.  
"Guys can I talk to you for a few?"  
"Sure." We both said and walked off to a corner.  
"I have to be honest with you guys... I've been letting things eat at me and I feel guilty about all of it."  
"What the hell are you saying?"

"Your fights probably would never have happened if it wasn't for me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I made John think you were being unfaithful with Jeff."  
John punched him in the mouth and leaned down.  
"Wait, there is a reason."

"Why would you do this crap Randy? I thought we were your friends!"  
"I'm sorry, I was jealous that John had the championship all the time. He is the golden boy and no one else gets a shot. So I started playing in his head, making him lose his edge. Along the way John had told me that you weren't putting out. I figured I could get you to give in to me, but that night I kissed you, you didn't respond and I felt guilty after doing it."  
"You had no right."  
"When did he kiss you?"  
"That night he went in cause he didn't 'feel' well."  
"Lying asshole."  
"You guys are right, I didn't have any right and I am a lying asshole. I really am truly sorry about everything, including the accident in January. I hope one day you can forgive me for everything."  
I couldn't say anything I just walked away to go get a drink. All of a sudden I got a sharp pain and a wet sensation running down my leg. Another pain came on suddenly and it hurt. I screamed loud and the music stopped, with everyone looking at me. John rushed over to my side.  
"Whats wrong Shay?"  
"I think its time for the baby, my water just broke."

**Notes: I'll try not to make it too long for the next chapter. I'll have a new story coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). Thanks to anyone that reads, reviews or alerts. This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 – Introducing...**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

After we got to the hospital I was taken up to labor and delivery. They checked me and I was dilated to 5.

"I'm excited." John said.

"I bet." One of the nurses said.  
"Not just because my baby is coming. Its my birthday and the baby is coming."  
A few hours later they checked me and I was only at 7. Soon it was almost midnight.  
"John the baby better hurry up or it won't be born on your birthday." John placed his hand on my belly after I said that.  
"Come on little one. Daddy wants to share this day with you." My contractions started getting intense, but can I go from 7 to 10 and push the baby out in 40 minutes? I don't think its likely. 10 minutes till midnight the nurse came in and checked me and I was at 10. The doctor finally came in and told me to start pushing.

"Shay take a big breath and push as hard as you can. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Breath."  
I pushed and pushed, I was starting to think this baby was never coming out.  
"Shay lets meet out baby, come on you can do this."  
I pushed until I could no more, then I heard a cry.  
"Its a boy, here John cut the cord." John cut the cord and the doctor placed him up on my chest. I grabbed a hold of him and I started bawling.  
"Time of birth is when?" John asked one of the nurses.

"11:59."  
They took him out of my arms to clean him up and weigh him.

"8lbs 5 ounces." I heard the nurse say. I watched them clean him up as the doctor finished up with me. They wrapped him up and handed him to John. John brought him over to me and went out to get everyone.

**John's P.O.V.**

I walked out in the hall and seen some people I didn't expect to be there. Shaylee's parents were there, my parents, Jeff, Mickie, Melina, Maria, Shay's siblings, some of my brothers, Matt Hardy, Shawn, Paul, Steph and Randy.

"The baby is here."  
"What did you guys have?" Steve asked.  
"If you guys want to know, follow me."  
Pretty much everyone there followed me back.

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

I looked down at the little boy John and I created and more tears fell from my eyes. He had John's bright blue eyes and my dark hair. Other than that I can't distinguish. The door opened and John came in, followed by a bunch of people. He came over to my side and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Everyone we would like you to meet Anthony Steven Cena." John said.  
John picked Anthony up and took him over to my dad. My dad took him in his arms, I'm not quite sure but I think my dad is crying.  
"He is pretty heavy. How much does he weigh?" He asked.  
"8lbs 5 ounces."  
"Wow." Ma said.  
"How did you manage to pass that one out of ya?" Steph asked.

"It hurt like hell."  
Anthony was passed around the room to everyone. Gracie sat down to hold him. Uncle Shawn walked up to me.  
"You did a great job Shay, he is handsome. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." I said sitting up some and gave him a hug. Jeff walked up to me next.

"Hey." I said as he sat on the side of the bed.

"Hey, how ya feeling?"  
"Sore but happy that he is finally here."  
"He is adorable and looks a lot like you."  
"Thank you." He leaned over and gave me a hug. A few minutes later the nurse came in with a wheel chair.  
"Its time to go to your room. He will want to eat very soon."  
The nurse helped me into the wheel chair. Randy who now had Anthony handed him down to me. Everyone said that they were leaving and we said our goodbyes. Finally getting into my room, I got settled into my bed as John was holding Anthony.  
"Shay I love you so much. We have our family, now all we need to do is get married. Which I hope is soon."  
"As soon as I can plan it."  
"I must say you gave me the best last minute birthday present I could have asked for. He is so precious." Anthony finally started fussing.  
"I think somebody is hungry. You can go ahead and feed him and I'll get some rest."  
John fed him as I drifted off to sleep. When I woke I noticed it was light out, I guess I slept longer than I thought I would. Anthony was in his bassinet and John was at the door talking to someone. I stood up and put my pants on and grabbed Anthony. I walked up to the door and John turned to me.  
"Shay don't come over here."  
"Why not? Who are you talking to?"  
"Amanda, the woman that gave birth to you."  
Just ten she stuck her head in the room.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Came to see my grandchild."  
"He isn't your grandchild. Now leave."  
"He is my grandson and you're my daughter. If you don't let me see him you will regret it one of these days."  
"You always say that, but guess what I haven't yet and I doubt I ever will."  
Just then Dave, Mark and Glen walked up behind her.  
"The young woman asked you to leave, now I suggest you do it." Marks commanding voice said. Amanda turned around and looked up. I'm guessing she felt intimidated cause she left. We invited the 3 of them in and they took turns holding him and congratulating us. A short while later they all left and it was my turn to feed Anthony.  
"I can't believe he is here. It feels so weird without him kicking me."  
"I bet! Its probably a good thing he didn't wait till his due date with as much as he weighed."  
"Yea no kidding, but only 1 stitch. I hope it doesn't take long to get back in shape."  
"Why?"  
"As soon as I can I want to go back to work."  
"Why don't you take some time off?"  
"Because that isn't me and you know that isn't gonna happen. I can't wait to get back in the ring."  
"Yup this kid is going to be a wrestler I can see it now."  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Didn't say it was, pretty much just stating the obvious."

"Yea and he is quite the eat too. People say he looks a lot like me but I see quite a bit of you in him, starting with those blue eyes, those are all you. The hair is me, but mostly I see you."  
"Thats funny because I think he looks a lot like you. My mom says he looks like my baby pictures though."  
"Well we will give it time, he is still so little right now."  
A little while later a nurse came in and took Anthony for assessments while I filled out paperwork. Soon enough he was back and we all settled in for the night. John and I took turns getting up to feed him during the night. Thursday John went and got us clothes, a diaper bag filled with baby items and the infant car seat. Friday finally was upon us and Anthony and I were both cleared to go home. I went in the bathroom and got dressed. When I came out John had put Anthony in the Red Sox jersey I got him.  
"Just couldn't wait huh?"

"Nope! He looks good in it.  
"Just like his daddy."  
A nurse came in with a wheel chair and John took the stuff down to get the car. I got in the wheelchair and the nurse handed Anthony to me and we went down to the car. I strapped Anthony in his carseat and I closed the door. John put the car in drive and we took off. We went to my parents house which is where we are staying the night, then we were flying to Mass for a week before John goes back on the road. John grabbed the diaper bag while I grabbed Anthony. We walked in the house and ma immediately grabbed Anthony. We sat down in the living room where ma and dad were at.

"So how do you feel?" My dad asked.  
"A little sore but good. It feels weird without him kicking me. I'm really missing that though."  
"Thats the part you will miss the most about being pregnant." Ma said.  
"Wait till you feel a gas bubble and go aww like ma did many of times." Dad said and we all got a giggle out of it.  
"I can't believe he weighed over 8lbs and was a week early." Dad said.  
"I know we were talking about that." Dad got up and took Anthony from ma.  
"This is my little buddy. How long are you two off work?"  
"John has to be back next week. I am gonna go back as soon as I can. Hoping by June."  
"Why exactly aren't you taking more time off?" Ma asked.  
"I love the ring, the fans and the feel of the live crowd. I miss being there so much."  
"Just like your dad, always wanting to be in front of the crowd."  
"Ma I think you'd love it too."  
"Don't think I would."

The next day John and I boarded a plane for Mass. When we got to our house he dragged me to a room.  
"Whats going on?"  
"I have something for you to see." He said and opened the door. Inside was the most beautiful nursery that I've ever seen.  
"When did you do this?"  
"Had it finished just before wrestlemania."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I knew you'd want to come and see it and you couldn't do that."  
"Thanks! Bet it cost a lot too!"  
"You have no idea."

The next day John and I made our way over to his parents with Anthony.  
"I just wanted to let you two know that we've opened up a savings bond for Anthony. He can't touch it until he turns 18 but there is $40,000 in it. Maybe you guys could add to it."  
"I'm sure we will several times."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC(S). This chapter is longer than that last. Thanks for reading this, anyone that reads it, reviews or alerts. I hope you enjoy this one. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11 – Down **

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

On May 5th I got my clear to start training and on May 6th I was training. John and I discussed and decided we would introduce Anthony to the world when I made my return. At first Vince was against it but then he decided it would be alright and today is the big day, June 9th. Every Raw roster member has been by to see Anthony. 10 minutes till Raw goes on air and I'm up first. John had Anthony in his Red Sox jersey and John was wearing his. I had to go out first and John is going to bring Anthony out when I call for him. Raw went on air as I could hear the pyro going off. Then I heard Lillian introducing me.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, making her long awaited return, please welcome Shaylee."  
The crowd cheered and my music hit. I went down to the ring and grabbed a mic before the crowd calmed down. I took a bow in the ring and started to talk.  
"Its great to be back, back on raw. Back on raw in front of all you great fans. There is a very important reason why I was out. Would you like to know why?"  
The crowd went nuts and started chanting we want to know.  
"The reason I was out was because I had a baby, a little boy. A little boy that I'm going to introduce you too. So give it up for my son, a future superstar and his father."  
John's music hit and he emerged holding Anthony. He walked down to the ring and handed him to me.  
"This is our son, Anthony Cena."  
The crowd cheered I'm guessing with approval and awwed at Anthony.

**Amanda's P.O.V.**

When Shaylee told me she was a WWE superstar I had my doubts. I turned on Raw on and there she was holding her brat.  
"Roger." I yelled into the kitchen.  
"Yea."  
"Come here quick."  
Roger walked into the living room at a fast pace.

"Thats her."  
"She looks nothing like you."  
"She never did."  
"Whats forming in your mind?"  
"A plan and it involves a lot of pain for Shaylee. Are you in?"  
"As long as you supply me with my magic dust and a special fee of my choosing of course."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

I walked around backstage holding my nearly 2 month son as John followed. I went to the women's locker room with Anthony while John went to get ready for his match. I walked in and as soon as the girls seen Anthony they were in front of me.  
"Aww Shay he is such a handsome little man." Melina said.  
I handed him to Melina and Maria and Candice whisked me off to the corner of the locker room.  
"What's up guys?"  
"We have to ask you a question!" Maria said bouncing around.  
"Well what is it?"  
"How would you like to pose for playboy? I'm sure you seen Maria's cover in March."  
"Its not that I don't respect what you guys have done but its not really my thing. Now if I can have clothes on it would be different. My dad and John would both flip out."  
"Yea you are probably right."  
Anthony started fussing so I went and grabbed him.  
"He is probably getting hungry, I'll see you guys later."  
I walked to John's locker room and walked in. John was putting his shirt on.  
"Hold him for a minute while I get him a bottle ready."  
"Of course just make it quick."  
I handed him to John and grabbed a bottle and the formula. I went to the bathroom and mixed it up and went back to John.

"Here I have to go, I'll be back shortly." Was all he said as he handed Anthony to me and walked out the door. I sat down to feed Anthony when my cell rang. I grabbed it and gave Anthony his bottle as I answered it.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Shay! How is my grandson doing?"  
"He is good dad. Loved by at least one of his parents anyways."  
"What do you mean?"  
"John! The first 3 weeks he was very attentive but after that he has hardly held him and he always rushes away when he does."  
"John is a hard one to read sometimes, maybe you should talk to him about it."  
"Yea if he stays around me more than 10 minutes awake."  
"So you pretty much finished training and watched him at the same time?"  
"Pretty much except the few times Mickie helped me out."  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Dad let me call you back, someone is at the door."  
We hung up and I went over and answered the door.  
"Hey Jeff, how are you doing?" I said moving aside so he could come in.  
"Not bad, how about you two?"  
"I suppose we could be better."  
"Why whats wrong?"  
"I wish I knew."  
"Shay I'm not following you."  
"Its John, he has acted weird since he was about 3 weeks old. I'm doing everything, he hardly holds him let alone feed or change him."  
"Sounds like he is having difficulties accepting that he is responsible now and not wild and free as he once was."  
"He needs to grow up, I'm practically raising Anthony on my own."  
Jeff sat there quiet for a few minutes then looked back up at me.  
"Here Shay, let me take care of him while you have a little bit to yourself. Go talk to John or something that you want. I'll bring him to you before my match."  
"Thank you Jeff." I said and handed him Anthony.

"His pacifier is in this bag with the diapers. He is eating so he should be fine on that. He might sleep, if he does just put him in his seat."  
"Just remember I do have one."  
"I remember, I am going. Thank you again Jeff. You're the best."  
"You're welcome."  
I walked out of the locker room and went to catering. John was there along with several others. I walked up to him and he gave me a funny look.  
"Where is Anthony?"  
"Jeff is watching him for me."  
"Why?"  
"So I could do a few things."

"Like what?"  
"Oh gee I don't know maybe like eat, go to the bathroom and other stuff like that."  
"Why didn't you just bring him with you?"  
"Don't I deserve a minute alone, you seem to get enough of them."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Forget it John, just forget about it. Maybe I should go home with Anthony and say fuck my career and be the happy little homemaker."  
"What the hell crawled up your ass?"  
I rolled my eyes at him and walked away.

A week later, we are in California now and John and I still were having our problems.  
I had enough of him acting this way and I decided after my match I was driving Anthony and myself to my parents house. I finished up my match and became the #1 contender for the women's title. I gathered up my stuff as well as Anthony's and called my dad and let him know I would be there in about an hour. I had Jeff sit with Anthony while I took our stuff out to my car. I went in and gave Jeff a hug.  
"I'll miss ya Shay! How long you gonna be gone?"  
"Not sure. I still have to show up for Raw though."  
I grabbed Anthony and we made our way out to the car. I just finished belting Anthony in his seat when I looked up and seen Amanda on the outside of the window. I backed up out of the car and was grabbed by what appeared to be a male. He held my arms above my head while Amanda attempted to tape my mouth. I started kicking and screaming as best as I could.  
"Thought you could be as rude as you wanted to me huh?" She said and slapped me across my face.  
"I'll be sure to take it out on your baby boy. Do what you want to her while I get the kid."  
She walked towards the car and I started to fight him again. I managed to get free and kicked him in his nuts. I ran up behind Amanda when she turned around and I felt a piercing pain ripping through my abdomen as the sound of a gun rang out.

**Jeff's P.O.V.**

As I finished getting my stuff together I heard a noise outside. Knowing Shay went out with Anthony moments before I ran out there. When I reached the parking lot I was met with a horrific sight, Shay was motionless on the ground in a pool of her own blood. I ran right over to her and pulled my cell out.  
"911 whats your emergency?"  
"I am at the arena, there was a noise and I found a young woman laying on the ground in a pool of blood."  
"Was she shot sir?"  
"I don't know, I didn't see it, just come please and save my friend." I said into the phone as I grabbed Shay and pulled her into my lap and started to cry.  
"We have an ambulance on the way sir." After 911 hung up I called John.  
"John, its Jeff get out in the parking lot now. Shay has been injured." The phone was cut off and 2 seconds later John was next to me.  
"Did you see what happened?"  
"No, I heard a noise and came out here, this is how I found her."  
Almost the entire roster had made it out when the ambulance arrived.  
"John!" Mickie yelled.  
"Where is Anthony?"  
John went and looked in the car and he was no where to be found.  
"God why is this happening." He yelled before getting in the ambulance. I grabbed Shay's phone out of her purse and called Steve.  
"Shay don't tell me you're lost?"  
"Steve this is Jeff. There has been an accident. Shay has been shot or stabbed and Anthony is missing." I could hear him crying on the other end.  
"Jeff I'm on my way."

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V. - Emergency Room**

The doctors worked on Shaylee as quick as they could, finally when she was stabilized the doctor came out to talk to everyone. By that time Steve and Sue were there.  
"Shaylee Borden."  
"We're her family." Steve said.  
"How is she?" John asked.  
"She is stable, but she flat lined a few times. She was shot, by a low powered gun. The bullet went in clean, most of the damage was blood loss. She should wake up soon."  
"Thank god." Steve said wrapping his arms around Sue. A few minutes later they all heard Shaylee scream. They all ran into the room. John didn't take long to go back to his normal routine anymore.  
"Where is my son?"  
"I don't know where he is at. I don't know where they took him."  
"They who?" Steve asked.  
"Amanda and some guy. They took him and did this to me."  
"How an I believe you Shay? Last week you were jumping down my throat about something you still won't tell me about. So why don't you tell me where he is at?"  
"First off John, he is not just your son. You sure as hell have acted like his father or my fiance since he was 3 weeks old. Don't accuse me of doing anything with him, I suppose I shot myself too huh?"  
John looked down and didn't say anything.  
"John please leave! I don't want you here when obviously you don't care."  
"Shay you don't mean that."  
"Get out John." She screamed while crying. Her parents cam over to the bed with her and consoled her as John walked out. She grabbed a hold of her dad and sobbed uncontrollably.  
"I just want Anthony back."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Amanda and John have both hurt me for the last damn time. A short while after my parents went to the hotel Jeff and Mickie popped their heads in.  
"You want a few visitors?" Jeff asked.  
"Sure come in."  
"How are you doing Shay?" Mickie asked as Jeff sat down next to me on the bed.

"Physically I am alright, emotionally I am a wreck. I can't stop crying. John thinks I had something to do with all of this. I just want my baby back so bad."  
"He what? He thinks that you would do something like that?" Jeff asked.  
"I guess so, he didn't even give it 5 minutes before he said it. Honestly John has broke my heart for the last time."  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"Yes! Amanda and some guy did this, he held me and when I got loose she shot me. Who found me by the way?"  
"I did, I heard a noise and went out. I didn't see anyone except you in a pool of blood." Jeff said, sounding like he was getting choked up. I started crying again and hugged Jeff.  
"Thank you Jeff. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Now all we have to do is find Anthony."  
"Don't worry Shay we will."

The next morning a detective came and talked with me about what happened. About 2 hours later John walked in and I didn't give him the time of day.  
"Shay can you talk to me for a minute."  
"I have the ability to, but do I want to? No, not really."  
"Why not?"  
"You mean you have the balls to ask that? You accused me of having something to do with all of this, or are you brain damaged and don't remember that?"  
"I'm sorry Shay, I didn't mean it. I was scared and didn't know what to do."  
"You're scared? You haven't acted like a father but you are scared."  
"I felt like my life was gone, it hit me that I was responsible for an infant. I panicked and tried to push you two away. I am so sorry. When I found out Anthony was missing, my parenting instincts kicked in and I just threw the blame anywhere."  
"How could you do this to me? If you had problems you should have let me know so we could have worked them out. You shut me out, but worst of all you shut Anthony out. Do we honestly deserve that?"  
"No you don't and I'm so sorry I beg you to forgive me, I want us to find our son together."  
"I don't know John, I'm not sure if you're ready for all of this."  
"All what?"  
"Wife, kids the whole 9."  
"I am baby I swear." He said sitting down on the bed looking deep into my eyes.  
"I put my life on it. I want you, I want our son. Maybe one day you can give me a little girl just as beautiful as her mother." He said with tears falling down and then he continued.  
"When I seen you lying on the ground in a pool of your own blood, it tore my heart in two."  
"John if I was to take you back, what has been going on with you better not happen ever again."  
"Never again."

"And I mean it. This is it John, there will be no next time." John shook his head and leaned in and kissed me. The nurse walked in moments later.  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"Yea actually you can unhook all of this stuff and let me leave so I can find my son."  
"I am sorry ma'am but I can't do that. The doctor said you are here for a few days at least."  
"You better get the doctor because I'm leaving." The nurse walked out of the room.  
"Shay you should stay and get better."  
"Thats not gonna happen. I am getting out of this hospital today and I am going to find Anthony. I am fine, not really in pain from the bullet. My heart hurts more and until that is taken care of I am not going to get better. Don't for one second tell me that you would sit here if you were in the same shape."  
"You're right I wouldn't."  
The doctor and the nurse walked in.  
"The nurse here tells me you want to leave now."  
"Yes I do and I am, so if you could unhook all this stuff please I'll be on my way."  
"The only way I can let you leave is by signing out against medical advice because I don't advise you to leave."  
"Tell me something, do you have children?"  
"Yes I have 3."  
"Ok, I have a two month old baby boy. He was kidnapped by the person that shot me. If you were in my situation would you sit in this bed or get out there and find your kid?"  
"I would be out there finding my kid."  
"I promise I will see a doctor as soon as I find him. He needs us and we need him too."  
"Miss Borden the only way I am letting you out of here is if you have someone to constantly watch over you, you take your meds on time and not over exert yourself."  
"What can happen if she is left unattended."  
"There is really no set things that can happen. Anything from something mild to something as serious as heart failure."  
"I swear I'll take care of myself and John is not going to let me out of his sight."  
"Ok, I'll have the nurse gather up the discharge instructions, but don't make me regret this."  
"I'll guard her with my life."

**Quick question for my readers. Who do you think she will end up with? John or Jeff?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: I don't own anyone except my OC(S). Thanks for reading, reviewing and alerting. This chapter is a longer one, but people let me know what you think. Hope you're enjoying it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 - Over**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

As soon as the hospital paperwork was signed I was gone. John had called my dad to pick us up and he took us to his house. We sat around not really sure what to do. I went into the kitchen and I broke down. I heard someone walk in and they wrapped their arms around me.  
"Shay, we will find him."  
"But dad you know how she is. I can't believe she would have done this to me."

"I can't believe it either, I figured she'd let everything stay in the past where it belongs."

"Some people just can't." Ma said walking up to us. "But don't you worry one second Shaylee, we will get your little boy back. I promise you that much my daughter." Ma added. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her neck.  
"Thank you mom." John walked into the kitchen.  
"I think I have an idea..." He said holding up the phonebook. "Whats her last name?"  
"Moore! Why do you think it will work?"  
"Its a place to start." He said looking through the phonebook.

"Amanda E. Moore, 1419 Smith Rd."  
"Thats her, Amanda Elizabeth Moore. Thats where Shay got her middle name."  
I stuck my finger down my throat and started gagging.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I'm going to 1419 Smith Rd and I am going to get my little boy back." I said and started walking towards the door. John came up behind me.  
"You're not going alone."  
"Sure aren't."

Within the next ten minutes my dad, John and I were in his hummer heading for her house. We pulled up a ways down the road, all the lights were off. We waited for a bit and we seen a man pull up in a Jeep Liberty and he went inside.

"That is him."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yea I'm sure."  
About an hour later he came out with hands full of suitcases. He threw them into his vehicle and took off. We tailed him and he pulled up in a parking lot of a hotel. He grabbed some of the stuff and went in to room 31. We got out of the hummer and I walked up and looked in the window, where the curtain was closed most of the way. I could hear Anthony crying and I could see a bit of him and he was laying on the bed.  
"Don't worry baby, I'm coming. Dad get on the phone and call the police." I said and he walked off to do so. I heard Anthony's cries getting louder and I lost it.  
"John kick that door in."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am do it now."  
John walked over and kicked the door open.  
"What the fuck!" The guy screamed. John and I walked in the room. The guy came running and John and John punched him. Amanda walked out of the bathroom and stared at me.  
"I'm guessing you didn't have enough of me the first time. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson."  
"You have my son, there is no way I've had enough. John go ahead an get Anthony out of here. I'll take care of her."  
"Shay, I'm not leaving you." He said after he picked Anthony up.  
"Just go now, get him out of here. She isn't gonna hurt me." John started walking toward the door and Amanda started going after him. I put my arm out so she couldn't go anywhere.  
"If you so much as look at my boy, let alone touch him again. I am gonna punch you so hard that they are gonna have to surgically remove my fist from your face."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me!." I whispered in her ear.  
"I'm your mother."  
"You're not my mother." She slapped me in my face and tried to fit me. I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into my fist. One after the other I hit her, over and over until I couldn't move my arms anymore. Just as I hit her the last time, my dad walked in with the cops.  
"I want her arrested." I said to the cop. The cop looked down at Amanda and then looked at me. He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back.

"I want to press charges." Amanda said.  
"Go ahead Amanda. Excuse me sir, raise my shirt and look what she did to me."  
He raised my shirt and looked.  
"I think you are gonna be in much more trouble than I am going to be Amanda."  
"How exactly do you figure that."  
"Attempted murder is a lot worse then assault."

"Besides, how do we know that she hit you?" The cop asked letting me go. "You could have fell for all we know."  
"You seen it."  
"I didn't see anything. Did you guys see anything?" He asked his fellow officers.  
"Nope not a thing."  
I walked out of the hotel room and found John, my dad walking beside me.  
"Shay you're bleeding." My dad yelled.  
"You are going back to the hospital." John said.

"Anthony is going to the hospital too. I want him fully evaluated. You never know what that crazy bitch did to him."  
They took us over to the hospital and we both were fine. When we were discharged my dad drove us back to his house.  
"I guess everything is all over now." I said.

"What are you talking about, we still have a trial to attend. To make sure that bitch gets everything coming to her and then some. Plus we have a wedding of the decade to plan and attend." My dad said smiling. I looked over at John and he was smiling too.

**July 20****th**** 2008 **

Well I've started planning my wedding. I'm being fitted for my dress as we speak now. Its a strapless dress, white with a long train.

"You look beautiful Shay." Mickie said.  
"Thank you. Next we have to get the brides maids dresses picked out and the maid of honor. Mickie would you please be my maid of honor?"  
"Of course, do you think I would say no?"  
"Never! You are like my best friend."  
Mickie and I headed over to the brides maid dress section after my fitting. I found some light blue that were short yet simple spaghetti strap, no ruffles or anything of that nature. I picked Mickie out a long white spaghetti strap dress as the maid of honor dress and had her fitted for it. We went up to the counter to pay for everything, so that way when I come back all I have to worry about is the fittings. I have to set up the appointment for that too.  
"So Miss Borden, when do you want to set it up for?"  
"Next week sometime, Thursday would probably be the best day."  
"Ok, I have a 10 o clock open, is that good?"  
"Yea its perfect."  
"How many girls?"  
"Lets see there is Maria, Melina, Candice, Michelle and the flower girl Gracie. So 5 total."  
"Ok, all set there. Your total for today is $12,987.57. Cash, check or charge?"  
"Charge."  
We got in the car and drove to the tux shop down the road, where John, his brothers, my brothers, my dad and Anthony were at.

"Hey boys, how are things over here?"  
"Going good, you should see Anthony's tux its soo tiny."  
"Just remember that he is going to be bigger in 4 weeks. He grows like a weed." I said picking him up.  
"How's mommy's baby. Look at that smile, you look like your daddy."  
"No that boy looks like his mom." John's youngest brother chimed in.

"Yea he isn't ugly like his dad." His oldest brother said.  
"How are the tux's fitting?"  
"Garrett's and Steven's were too long, your dad's was to short. But the rest have been fine."  
"Well I am gonna run Mickie back. I'll take Anthony with me so you boys can go have fun. By the way dad I need to steal Gracie on Thursday for her dress fitting."  
"Ok sweety, what time and I'll make sure she is ready."  
"10 is when the fitting is, so I'll say 9:30 I'll pick her up."

The next week kind of flew by with the except that Amanda escaped from jail. I went rounds with the cops for a reason on how or why she escaped but they apparently didn't have one. According to them it was a mistake that won't happen again. Shouldn't have happened to begin with.

**Monday  
**

The day went by pretty good until about 10, Anthony started getting fussy and running a fever. I decided I was gonna take him to the emergency room.  
"I'll let Vince know I need to go, he will figure something else out real quick." John said.

"John you can stay, its probably something simple. Stay and have your match, the fans already know you're here anyways."  
"Fine but you better let me know."  
"I'll let you know John, I'll come right to the hotel afterward."  
The doctor ordered a series of blood test and the doctor made his way in to give me the results after sitting here for hours.  
"How old is he?"  
"3 months, why?"  
"Babies at this age pick up a lot of things but all his tests are back and they all look fine. Now his ear is pretty red, so in my opinion it is an ear infection. I'll send you with a RX for an antibiotic. If he starts crying because of it, give him some baby motrin. Any questions?"  
"Just where the closest 24 hour pharmacy is."

The doctor got the paper work together with the directions to a close pharmacy. I went and got his meds as well as picking up some baby motrin. The hotel came into my sights and I pulled in the parking lot. I grabbed Anthony, his meds and my purse and walked up to my hotel room. I went in and was met with a sight that enraged me and broke my heart. John was naked in bed with Melina, who also was naked. I must have woke them cause they both started moving.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, I'll go now."

"Huh?" John asked and looked over at Melina. "Wait a minute Shay, nothing happened. The last thing I remember was playing pool."  
"So you expect me to believe you two in bed, both naked but nothing happened?"  
"Yea because its the truth."  
"Oh come on John, I was born on a Sunday, but it wasn't yesterday."  
"Shay come on."  
"No John this is over now. Never gonna happen again." I said and he tried to grab me. By now I was beginning to lose it and I shoved him off me fast.  
"I was out in the emergency room with our child and you were here fucking one of my best friends."  
"Shay... Come on stay." He said in a low tone.  
"No, I'm not. I'm not doing this again." I said, I went over and put Anthony in his stroller. I grabbed my bag and everything else that I needed, which was a lot of stuff and made my way to the hall. Paul happened to me walking back from the ice machine and seen my load I was trying to cart out.  
"Do you need a hand Shay?"  
"Sure if you would be a dear." He could tell I'd been crying I'm pretty sure.  
"Do I even want to know what happened?"  
"No, but John and I are done once and for all. Now can you help me down to Mickie's room?"  
"Yea." We walked down to Mickie's door and I knocked. She opened and I asked if we could stay. She said we could so Paul took what he had in and I took the rest in.  
"What happened Shay?"  
"He cheated on me Mickie, with Melina."  
"He didn't?"  
"He did, I just walked in on them two. Well they were sleeping by that time but still they both were naked."  
I got Anthony a bottle and his meds and he fell right to sleep. I laid in bed but sleep didn't happen for me. Dawn light made its way into the room. I ordered breakfast for Mickie and I. I peeked at Anthony while I was waiting for my breakfast, he was still sleeping. The food arrived and we ate, Anthony woke up and I fed him. I called my dad after I got Anthony ready.  
"Hey Shay."  
"Hi dad, I was wondering if that invite for me coming to TNA was still open?"  
"Yea always, why?"  
"John and I are no more, he cheated on me last night, with Melina."  
"How are you holding up?"  
"Surprisingly well, I just am thankful Anthony is still young and has no clue as to what is going on."  
"Yea, so how are you going to get out of your contract?"  
"Its up in a week or so. I'm just not gonna resign."

"I'll be waiting for you to get here. I'll talk with Dixie about you seriously coming to TNA."  
"Thank you dad. I am gonna go talk to Vince and I'll call you later."  
I hung up and Mickie stared at me.  
"What?"  
"You're leaving? Why?"  
"Yes Mickie I am leaving. I can't look at either one of those two."  
"So switch to smackdown, don't leave."  
"Switch, why so John can switch too? I don't think so. At least I know he won't come to TNA."  
"What about the show stealing women's championship match we are supposed to have?"  
"It will happen, don't worry Mickie."  
"How is it going to happen when you're going to TNA?"  
"No one said my move there would be permanent. I just need a place to work while my head clears." I finally got Mickie called down before I got dressed and grabbed Anthony. I headed up to Vince's suite to let him know that I wasn't resigning.

"What can I do for you Shay?"  
"Its about my contract. I know its up soon and I've decided not to renew it at this time."  
"Does this have anything to do with the John/Melina situation I heard about this morning?"  
"Yes actually it does, I want to be as far away from John as I can right now and I can't do that with the company."  
"I understand, your contract is up on Friday, its Tuesday now so consider yourself free. One day maybe we will work together again."  
"I hope so too. I would also like to say my leave has nothing to do with you as many former stars claim and I will back that up."  
"I appreciate that, take care of the little guy."  
"I will."

**One Hour Later **

I booked a flight to take me to Orlando where I was going to meet my dad and Scott. I hurried up and packed up my rental. I left for the airport and my phone started ringing.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Shay, its Mickie. Guess who was just at my room demanding to see you and Anthony?"  
"Hmm let me guess, John?"  
"Yup, told him that you left and didn't say where you were going but he said he is..."  
"Mickie are you there? Mickie?" My cell had lost its signal. I arrived at the airport and unloaded my car onto a cart. I checked my bags then headed off to get my ticket. I finally got threw the security and almost did a 180, there waiting for me was John. I walked by pretending to not see him.  
"Shay can we talk?"  
"We have nothing to talk about."  
"I believe we do." He said spinning me to face him. "You just can't up and leave."  
"Really? Why not?"  
"What about me?"  
"What about you John? You cheated on me with one of my best friends. I have a real hard time biting the 'I don't remember it' bullet."  
"You're my fiance."  
"Yea I was but I'm not now. Anthony and I are going on vacation, I mean since I don't have to be to work on Monday or any other day right now."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I quit, I didn't sign a new contract. Now I have a plane to catch. Bye John."

Anthony and I made it to Orlando. I never really care for flying much but I didn't want to drive with Anthony being so young still and me being alone. After we got off the plane I spotted my dad, Scott and some guy I didn't recognize at all. I walked over to them and right away my dad stole Anthony.  
"This boy has sure gotten bigger since I last seen him."  
"Yea he grows so fast. But your momma loves you little man." Anthony just smiled.  
"He seems to be a very happy baby." Scott said.  
"He is, would you like to hold him?"  
"Yea when Steve is done."  
"I tell ya what you do, you just grab him like so." I said as I stole him from my dad. Just then I remembered his meds. I handed Anthony to Scott and I pulled his meds out, measured it out and gave it to him.  
"What is that for?"  
"He has an ear infection. By the way, who is this?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, this is Matt Morgan. Matt this is my daughter Shaylee and my grandson Anthony."  
"Nice to meet you Matt."  
"Same about you Shay, you and your adorable son."  
Matt has some of the best eyes I have ever seen and I almost was lost in them until Anthony's cries pulled me out.  
"I don't know why he started crying." Scott said.  
"I do." I said as I pulled out his bottle. I took Anthony so I could feed him as we walked over to our stuff. When we got to Scott's house my dad and him took up my stuff and Anthony's to the room I was in before, they are also setting things up for me. I was sitting down in Scott's living room, holding Anthony while I'm talking to Matt Morgan.  
"So how long have you been with TNA?"  
"Not too long. I heard you're joining us."  
"Yea, I heard TNA is pretty good."  
"Tired of Vince's shit like so many others?"  
"No actually Vince has always been good to me."  
"Then why did you leave?"  
"I left because of Anthony's father."  
"Who is that?"  
"John Cena, he cheated on me with one of my best friends."  
"That sucks, some guys don't realize they have a good woman till she is gone."  
"Thats sweet of you to say."  
"Thanks, so how old is the little man?"  
"He is a little over 3 months. His birthday is April 23rd, 1 minute away from being the 24th. I loved being pregnant, I miss it at times."  
My dad and Scott made their way down.  
"How did it go boys?"  
"I must have lost my touch with baby things because I was out smarted by a playpen."  
I started laughing.  
"Oh by the way Shay, Dixie wants to meet with you tomorrow."

"Alright."

**I know no one guessed last time, but anyone out there care to take a guess? Who will Shay end up with in the end?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC'S. Thanks for the reviews and everything. This part of the story only has 3 more chapters after this. But the second part will be coming soon after. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13 – Gone**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

The next 8 weeks went by pretty fast. I was the newest TNA knockout and Matt and I have been getting close. John hasn't called at all for Anthony. Matt finally has asked me out on a date and I accepted. My dad was less than thrilled I was going out with Matt but he agreed to babysit Anthony. I heard my cell ring and I ran to answer it.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Shay, I know you probably don't want to talk to me but I was wondering if I could take Anthony for a couple of weeks?"  
"Yea you're right, I don't want to talk to you. He is your son, if you want to take him you can, but you have to come and pick him up."  
"Ok, I will in the morning. Where are you? At your dad's?"  
"No we are staying with Scott right now."  
"Why are staying there?"  
"Because of my job."  
"So the rumors of you joining TNA were true?"  
"Yea for about 6 weeks now. Is there something wrong with working here?"  
"No I just know how much of a pay cut you too."  
"Money doesn't make the world go around."  
"No but that boy of ours sure takes a lot of it to raise."  
"Don't worry John, I make over $1,000 every week, he is more than happy. So come tomorrow morning. If you are gonna be later than 11:30 than you'll have to come to the arena."  
I hung up with John and called Matt.

"Hey there Shay, I can't wait for tonight."  
"Hi Matt, about that. I was wondering something."  
"Whats that?"  
"If we could postpone our date until tomorrow. Anthony is leaving tomorrow morning and I want to spend some time with him before he goes."  
"Sure whatever you want."  
After I hung up with Matt, I let my dad know that I didn't need him to babysit. He didn't pay attention to me, just kept playing with Anthony.

The next morning I got up and got Anthony's stuff together. I gave him a bath and put him in a cute shorts outfit. 11:30 rolled around and no John.  
"Well we better get going."  
"What about John?"  
"I told him if he was going to be later than 11:30 he would have to go to the arena."  
I loaded up Scott's navigator and he drove us to the arena. I grabbed Anthony's seat and took him in, with the diaper bag and my gear. The beginning of the show my dad had to go on, so I sat backstage talking with Roxy and Gail. Tonight I'm tagging with Roxy against Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.  
"God I am going to miss him."  
"Where is he going?" Gail asked.

"To see his dad for a couple of weeks."  
"Oh."  
I sat down hanging onto him.  
"You really love motherhood don't you?"  
"Yes Gail, I love it but its more than that. This is going to be the first time he has been away from me a length of time. I am going to miss him so much."  
"He will be back before you know it."  
I changed into my outfit and I heard a knock on the door. Gail opened it and John walked in.  
"Hey."  
"Hey Shay, can we talk for a minute? Alone?"  
"Sure I suppose. Rox, Gail can you give us a few?" Rox handed me Anthony and they made their way out.  
"God he has gotten so big."  
"Yea he has. So anyways what do you want to talk about?"  
"About us?  
"What about us?"  
"When can we go back to being us again?"  
"John, that isn't gonna happen."  
"Why not Shay?"  
"You cheated on me, how can you ask me that?"  
"Shay, I don't remember anything about it. The last I honestly remember is playing pool with Paul. I drank my beer and that is all I remember. Hunny don't make this any harder, the past 8 weeks have been torture." John said grabbing my hips and pulled me closer.  
"Stop it John, this is not gonna work." I said slapping his hands away.  
"Its not going to work because you're not letting it, just relax." He said and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed him back and slapped him.

"John I said no, its not working because I don't want it to." I walked over to the carseat and loaded Anthony with a million kisses then belted him in. I grabbed the diaper bag and reached in and found his insurance card.  
"Here is his insurance car in case need it."  
John followed me out and we got Anthony's stuff out of Scott's navigator.

After John and Anthony left I went inside and cried. I went to Matt's locker room and he opened the door.  
"Hey Shay." He said giving me a peck on my cheek.  
"Whats wrong?"  
"Anthony just left."  
I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him and he started kissing my neck. One thing lead to another and soon it was all over. Someone knocked on the door right after. We got up and threw our clothes on and he opened the door revealing my dad.  
"You're wanted for your match Shay." Was all he said.

**4 Weeks later **

Anthony was finally home and I had a crisis.  
"Its me let me in." Gail said.  
"Did you get it?"  
"Yea its in the bag, here you go."  
"Thanks a million." I said and headed to the bathroom. When I finally emerged Gail and Roxy were staring at me.

"So? What happened?"  
"I'm pregnant." I said and sat down.  
"Is that good or bad?"  
"I'm happy but I think my dad is going to be disappointed in me."

I asked Gail to watch Anthony while I did something. I walked to Scott's locker room and knocked. I heard him say it was ok to come in.  
"Hey Shay, why the long face?"  
"Scott can I talk to you without what I say getting back to my dad or Matt?"  
"Sure, tell me whats wrong."  
"I'm pregnant again."  
"I assume its Matt's?"  
"Yes and I am thrilled to be pregnant again."  
"But?"  
"But I feel like my dad is going to be disappointed with me and..."  
"And what?"  
"And I don't feel the way I should toward Matt."  
"Ohh! I figured that you didn't."  
"He is great and all but I think it was more to take things off of my mind."  
"If thats how you feel than thats how you feel. No one can make you love them Shay. Its all about what you want."

"Thanks Scott, I'm not going to tell Matt quite yet. I'll wait for the right time."  
"No problem Shay, you are family."

I left his locker room and walked outside the arena. I started walking around the outside of the arena when I felt something hit the back of my head...

I opened my eyes and there was nothing but darkness. I tried to move but I couldn't. I started screaming and a light flipped on, there was my captor, Amanda.  
"Let me go."  
"Fat chance of that happening. You see you are my bargaining chip. Your dad would pay any kind of money to have you back. Same as John, Jeff or ever your new boyfriend Matt. I am going to be rich, filthy rich."  
"Your sick, you won't get away with this."

**Steve's P.O.V.**

I need to talk to Shay, I have a feeling she is hiding something from me. I knocked her locker room and Gail answered holding a crying Anthony.  
"Here let me take him." I said and grabbed him and patted him on his back, but that didn't really work. I got him a bottle and that did it, at least temporarily.  
"He is hungry, thats at least part of his problem. Where is Shay?"  
"She said she had something to do but that was 2 hours ago."  
"Something is not right, she would never leave Anthony like that. I'll take him with me and look for her." I said and walked out with him in my arms. I seen Scott down the hall talking with Matt, so I walked up to them.  
"Hey have either of you seen Shay?"

"I seen her about an hour and 45 minutes ago, why?"  
"No one has seen her since. Can you two look for her, high and low. This little guy needs a nap." They both said sure. About 45 minutes later they both came back.

"Steve we can't find her, we have looked everywhere. Something is not right, granted Shay and I haven't been together that long, but I know that she would never have left him."  
"You're right! I am going to call the police." I said picking up my cell.  
"Thank you for calling the Orlando PD, how may I help you?"  
"I need to file a missing persons report, my daughter is missing."  
"Is she over 21?"  
"Yes, she is 24."  
"How long has she been missing?"  
"The last time anyone seen her was over 2 hours ago."  
"I'm sorry sir, we can't do anything unless she has been missing 24 hours."  
"Excuse me sir, something happened to her. I know my daughter well, she would never leave her son this long without at least calling. Now her mother escaped from jail not to long ago and thats not a good thing. I suggest you get your ass out there and find my daughter."  
"Whats her name? I can have a few officers look around for her."  
"Her name is Shaylee, S.H.A.Y.L.E.E. Borden, B.O.R.D.E.N. If you want a picture of her, google it. My name is Steve Borden, you can reach me at 617-527-9105."

"Steve Borden, number is 617-527-9105, correct?"  
"Yes."  
I hung up with them and called John.  
"Hey John, its Steve. I figured you deserved to know that Shay is missing."  
"What? Is Anthony alright?"  
"Yes he is here. We just have no idea what happened to her, but I suspect Amanda had something to do with it."  
"I am on the first flight out there. I'll be there soon."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

Amanda reached in my pocket and grabbed my cell phone and started sending what I only could guess was a text but to whom I don't know.  
"We are going to send your daddy, John, Jeff and Matt all a ransom text. Dear Steve, John, Jeff and Matt. If you want Shay back I will be requiring $200,000 in unmarked bills. When and were I'll get back to you. Text this phone when my demands will be met. There all done, now lets sit back and see who loves you more."

**Steve's P.O.V.**

"For the first time in my life I don't know what to do."  
Gail and Roxy walked in.  
"Did you guys find her yet?"  
John walked in behind them.  
"No Gail we didn't."  
At that time John, Matt's and my own cell started beeping for a text. I opened my phone and cringed when I read the text.  
"Well now I know who has her, her mother." Just as I finished my cell rang.  
"Hey Steve, its Jeff. Whats going on with Shay?"  
"All we know is that she is missing and Amanda has her. Why?"  
"Because I just got a strange text from her phone."  
"Yea so did we, it was her mother sending it."

"Keep me informed on whats happening. If you need any money just let me know." I hung up hearing the tail end of Matt and Gail's conversation.  
"Yea with that little romp in the hay you guys had."  
"What are you guys talking about? Shay?"  
"Yea, Steve I thought you knew Shay and I were a couple, we did what most couples do."

"You did what with my fiance?"  
"So we slept together, its not like you guys are together." Matt said and John punched him. Matt took off and Anthony started crying.  
"Would you like to take him John? He might like to see his daddy."  
"Sure." He picked him up.  
"Aww Anthony, why are you crying buddy? Daddy is here." John said and patted his back, but Anthony kept crying. John tried the bottle and he wouldn't take it.  
"I think I know what he wants."  
"Whats that?"  
"His mom."

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

"So Shay, how does it feel to be completely helpless?"  
"I swear when I get out of here you are in so much shit."  
"I doubt it, besides I already ruined your happiness."  
"How could you have, John ruined that himself."  
"Do you honestly think he would willingly cheat on you? No he wouldn't so I dropped some x in both of their drinks. They went to bed together and it caused your happiness to be ruined and it satisfied me to the core."  
"Why are you such a bitch? Why do you have to make my life hell?"  
"Because I never wanted to have you, I never wanted children."  
"Then why did you have me?"  
"By the time I found out I was pregnant it was to late for an abortion. I tried like hell to make myself miscarry but you were such a stubborn brat. Then you were born, worst day of my life. Your dad showed up and from that day till you moved in with him I used you as a tool to get what I wanted from your dad."  
"You truly are a cold hearted bitch. First off, motherhood isn't a choice, its a gift from god. I learned that the day my son was born. He is the best thing in my life to date. I don't give two shits if you wanted me or not because my parents Steve and Sue do, my brothers and sister do, my family and friends do and so does my unborn child." I realized after I said that last part I shouldn't have.  
"Oh so you're pregnant again? Fantastic."  
Thats all she said before she started beating me with a belt.

**Matt's P.O.V.**

After I left Steve's locker room I went to my bank and took out $200,000. I text the phone and let whomever know I had the money. About 20 minutes later I received a text giving me directions to an abandoned warehouse. I pulled up and went it, I was greeted by a woman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC'S. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, I appreciate them all. Hope you enjoy the chapter, 2 more left after this one!**

**Chapter 14 - Reveals**

**Matt's P.O.V.**

"Where is Shay?"  
"Where is my money?"  
"Right here." I said tossing her a bag and she tossed me a key.  
"She is upstairs."  
I didn't pay anymore attention to the woman, I took off upstairs. I looked in rooms until I finally found Shay. She was bloody and unconscious but breathing. I undid the lock and picked her up, then carried her to my truck. I drove her to the hospital. She came to when they put an IV in her.  
"Where am I?"  
"You're safe Shay, you're in a hospital." The doctor walked in.  
"I'd like to get some x-rays of your ribs."  
"No you can't."  
"Why not?" I asked her.  
"I didn't have a chance to tell you before Matt, but I'm pregnant with your baby."  
Pregnant, wow! I walked out in the hall and called Steve.

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

About an hour after I woke up I was cleaned up and still pregnant. I started to eat when my dad walked in with John, Anthony and Scott.  
"Let me see my baby." I said and put my arms out. Anthony was more than thrilled to be back in my arms.  
"Shay, that boy screamed his head off for you."  
"My poor guy wanted his mom and I wasn't there. Well that won't happen again."  
"I'm pretty sure that was his problem, cause look Steve his content right now."  
After all the commotion was down, the doctor let me know I would be staying the night. John said he would take Anthony for the night but he had to leave in the morning. My dad said he would pick him up in the morning for me.

The next morning my dad walked in with Anthony. I figured this is probably the best time I am going to get to talk to him.  
"Dad I have to tell you something."  
"Go ahead Shay, you can tell me anything."  
"I'm pregnant again, but I know its Matt's."  
He sat there so quiet for several minutes.  
"I know you're disappointed in me, I am disappointed in myself. I wanted to save myself for the one man, which I was so sure was John. Then Jeff happened, which I don't regret because part of me will always love him. Matt I didn't expect and had I have known what I know now, he probably would never have happened."  
"Shay sweet, I am not disappointed in you at all. Why would I? You worked yourself to the core to get the career you wanted. You knew what you wanted and you achieved it. You are a wonderful mother, I have never seen a baby this happy ever. Don't be disappointed in yourself, no one else is."  
"Thank you dad, I needed that."  
"Now I must ask you, do you love Matt?"  
"Honestly... No I don't."  
"Then you better tell him. What are planning on doing about the baby?"  
"I am going to keep her."  
"Her? You sound confident that its a girl."  
"I know its a girl, I can feel it. As soon as I am released I am going to go talk to John."  
"What for?"  
"Amanda told me she was the reason John slept with Melina, she drugged them."

About an hour or so later I was released from the hospital. I called Mickie and found out that there were in Miami. So instead of flying I would just drive there. I reserved a car and my dad took me to get it. I loaded it up and put Anthony in and we left. I pulled my CD's out and picked Alicia Key's Songs of a Minor and started playing 'Falling'.

_'I keep on falling in, in love with you._

_Sometimes I love you._

_Sometimes you make me blue.  
Sometimes I feel good.  
At times I feel used.  
Loving you darlin makes me so confused.'_

This song that reminds me of John and my relationship so much.

_'I never before felt this way.  
How do you give me so much pleasure._

_And cause me so much pain.  
Just when I think I've taken_

_More than would a fool.  
I start falling back in love with you.  
I keep on falling in and out of love with you._

_I never loved someone_

_The way that I love you'_

It seemed like the drive took forever. Finally I pulled up to the hotel Mickie told me to go to. I grabbed Anthony out of his seat, his diaper bag and my purse and went up to Mickie's room.  
"Hey, its good to see you two."  
"I sure have missed you Mickie."  
"He has gotten so big, pretty soon he is going to be into everything."  
"Yea and I can't keep up cause my pregnant butt won't let me."  
"You're pregnant again?"  
"Yea."  
"John's?"  
"Nope. Someone named Matt Morgan."  
"Oh, I have heard of him, he is hot. Girl you have some of the best and worst luck with men."  
"Yea tell me about it. But anyways can you watch him while I talk to John?"  
"Sure."  
"If he gets fussy, his bottle is ready in the front of his bag. Mommy loves you baby." I said and kissed him and handed him to Mickie.  
"Mickie, what room s he in? Do you know?"  
"I believe two doors down, room 327."  
I walked out the door and went to room 327 and knocked. I could hear people talking in there but no one was answering so I knocked again.  
"I don't need maid service, go away." I heard John yell.  
"This isn't the maid, now open the door."  
A minute later the door opened and John stood there in his boxers. I walked in and sat down in a chair.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey, I came to talk to you but before I tell you that I have to tell you something else."  
"What that you're with Matt Morgan?"  
"Well yea that is part of it, but not all. How did you know that?"  
"He didn't tell you I punched him?"  
"Nope, but anyways. I slept with Matt."  
"Yea I know that, that is why he got punched."  
"Well I'm pregnant and he is the father."  
"Get out of my face."  
"There is more."  
"I don't care how much more there is, get out of my face now." I got up and walked to the door. I opened it and went out slamming the door shut. He opened it right back up.  
"Don't slam the damn door either. This your own damn fault."  
Mickie walked out of her room.  
"It is, I admit that and if you would have let me finish you would have known that."

"What? You wanted to tell me that is your fault that you are a slut right down to your core?"  
I am beyond pissed now and I started yelling back.  
"No John, I was going to tell you that it was my fault that I didn't believe you. That I should have had more trust in you and Melina. But no I apparently didn't, then I found you were telling the truth because my mother Amanda dropped x in your beer. I came to apologize to you and Melina both for not believing you guys. I never expected you to forgive me for what I did, but its funny that I am always expected to forgive you when you do something stupid. Well that changes today. You didn't believe me when I told you that Jeff and I were just friends. But I guess since you want to be an ass, Anthony and I are leaving. Goodbye John."

That was a mouthful and it felt good to get off my chest. I walked into Mickie's room and shut the door, but we could hear John yelling for me.  
"Where is Melina's room at?"  
"Room 349. Going there now?"  
"Yea, I'll take him with me so that when I'm done I can just leave. I have to talk to Matt. I may be in another fight before the day is over."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have to tell him how I feel about him."  
"You don't love him do you?"  
"No I don't."  
"You still love John don't you?"  
"Part of me yes, but I'll never take him back."  
"I knew you did, but call me when you get situated where ever that may be."  
"I will, thanks Mickie. Anthony and I will come and see you soon, I promise." I walked out the door and John was still out there.  
"Shay wait." I just kept walking.  
"Shay, come back and talk to me."  
I kept walking and knocked on Melina's door. She answered pretty quick.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, I came to talk to you."  
"Come in." I went in and sat down.

"Goodness he is getting so big."  
"Yea! Listen I want you to know that you and John didn't mean to sleep together but I know why you did. My mother Amanda, well she dropped x in your drinks."  
"That explains a lot."  
"I am so sorry that she did that to you."  
"Shay don't apologize for her. Shay are you crying?"  
"Yea, I'm sorry I'm just emotional right now. I'm pregnant again."  
"I am 99.9% sure its not John's so who's is it?"  
"Matt Morgan, a TNA wrestler."  
"Oh he is a creep, met him a few times. His looks are the only thing going for him."  
"So far he has been good to me, but I'm not in love with him."  
"Oh, that is bad."  
"Anyways, I wanted to tell you what Amanda did. Now I have to go talk to Matt. But I will come and visit as soon as I can, I promise."  
I haven't seen John on my way out and I'm hoping I don't. I put Anthony in his seat and buckled him in. I started to get into the drivers seat and looked up and seen John staring out his window. I looked away and got in the car and drove off. The trip back to Orlando felt shorter than the trip there. I went right to Matt's house. I knocked and he let us in.  
"Hey, where did you disappear too?"  
"Had something important to do."  
"Oh."  
"Matt we have to talk."  
"About what?"  
"About this relationship. I love you Matt, but I'm not in love with you. The love I feel for you is more of a friend level love."  
"What are you saying Shay? That you used me? Now you want to throw me away."  
"Its not like that really. When I met you my heart was hurting, that day I was upset."  
"Where did you go today Shay?"  
"Why do you want to know?"  
"I have a right to know."  
"No you don't"

"Yes I do, you're carrying my child."  
"That doesn't mean you own me. If its any of your concern we went to see John."  
I must have said something that he didn't like because I felt a hand slap me, while Anthony was in my arms.  
"Get out Shay." I pulled my hand back and slapped him across his face.  
"Oh don't worry, I'm leaving. Don't worry about the baby, I'll raise her."  
"If its a girl you can keep her cause she will be a no good whore too."  
I slammed the door and walked to my car. I have a thing with slamming doors today. I went and stayed in a hotel room for fear my dad or Scott would go to jail for killing Matt. I laid Anthony down for the night and I called it a night myself. In the morning I got up and fed little guy and decided I was going to go see Jeff. So I packed up our stuff and called him to see where he was at. Turns out he was headed to Orlando so I hung out at the hotel until Jeff arrived. I let him in my room and he went right over to Anthony.  
"He sure has gotten big. How old is he now?"  
"A little over 6 months. How are you and Beth doing with Aiden?"  
"We broke up and I am going for custody of Aiden."  
"Oh."  
"By the way Shay, would you care to tell me who hit you?"  
"How did you know?  
"Hand print on your face."  
"Matt Morgan did. He got pissed because I went to talk to John. He said that because I am carrying his baby he pretty much can know where I am at all times."  
"Shay, you're pregnant again?"  
I shook my head yes.  
"He told me that if its a girl I can keep her 'cause she will be a no good whore too."  
"Shay, if I see him he is in trouble."  
"Jeff honestly don't worry about it. I am fine and so is Anthony."  
"Wait, you were holding Anthony when he hit you?"

"Yea."  
"Thats two children he put in danger."  
All was quiet for about 10 minutes then Anthony started getting fussy. I started to get up to get him when Jeff jumped up.  
"I'll get him, just relax a bit."  
Jeff picked him up and started being goofy. Anthony was full of giggles.  
"You know what Jeff?"  
"What?"  
"We should have stayed together."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Cause you are so good to me and look how much the little monkey adores you. My little girl probably will be the same with you."  
"How would you know you're having a girl?"

"I feel it, I can't explain it but I feel it."  
About an hour later Anthony started crying so I went and got a bottle.  
"Ma."  
"Did he just say ma?"  
"I do believe he did." I started screaming.  
"His first word is ma."  
Jeff stood up and handed him to me. I laid him down in my arms and gave him the bottle. I looked up and Jeff was staring at me. He slowly leaned down and touched my lips with his. He intensified the kiss and we kissed for a bit.

"What did the kiss mean for you?"  
"I don't know but I'm dying to find out. What did you want it to mean?"  
"Shay I've never gotten over you. I'm so damn sorry about all that crap before."  
Anthony was now asleep in my arms, Jeff took him and laid him in his playpen. He walked back over to me and held my face in his hands as he kissed me.  
"Does this tell you what I want?"  
"Um yea." Jeff picked me up and laid me on the bed. After that, well I think you know what happened.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC'S. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, I very much appreciate them. Next chapter is the last. This one is pretty long, but I hope all of you enjoy it!  
**

**Chapter 15 – Court Dates**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

**March 19th , 2009**

Jeff and I are at his custody hearing for Aiden. Beth has tried every angle she could possibly throw at Jeff to be an unfit father, but so far she has failed miserably.

"Well Mr. Hardy, can you show me how Miss Britt is an unfit mother?"  
"Yes sir, I have pictures of what her house looks like on a daily basis. As you can clearly see in them, she is a very poor house keeper and there is drug paraphernalia laying around. I know she said I was a drug addict and yes I once was. I have been off for over a year and I have a very good job. Miss Britt does not, she is currently about to be evicted from her home."  
"I have heard both sides and as a judge in good standing I must do what is right for the child, Aiden Michael Hardy. It is with final ruling that I grant permanent custody of Aiden Michael Hardy to his father Jeffery Nero hardy. Custody begins today, the 19th day of March. Please make arrangements to pick him up, with a police escort if necessary. Court is adjured."  
I turned to Jeff and gave him a hug.  
"See I told you things would be alright. Now lets go pick up Aiden and Anthony and lets go home, this baby is hungry."  
Here I am 6 months pregnant, not quite as big as I was with Anthony but still showing very much. We went to Beth's house to pick up Aiden first.  
"Here is some of his stuff, I'll send the rest later."  
"Don't worry about it, I am going to buy him some new stuff."  
"At least take this, he will not sleep without it." She said and handed Jeff a blanket. We took it and went to the store. We bought Aiden a bed, clothes, cups, blankets, sheets and more toys than any kid could dream of. We went and picked Anthony up from Jeff's dad who was willing to watch him while we went to court. Anthony who is now 11 months old could walk and liked to say ma, da and no a lot. His first steps about made me cry. John takes him for 2 weeks at a time about every 6 weeks, but he has yet to see him walk. John was supposed to pick him up next week, but with wrestlemania approaching he is going to wait until after. We arrived at Jeff's house and took the boys in. I sat with them while Jeff unloaded the truck. I walked in Aiden's room to help Jeff set up his bed. I had put a gate up blocking the boys from escaping the living room.

"I think this piece goes over there." I said.

We heard a piercing child scream coming from the kitchen. We both jumped up and ran to the kitchen. A horror was in front of us as the boys had knocked down the gate and Anthony had gotten into the chemicals.

"Oh my god Jeff, I think he swallowed some of this." I said as I held up a bottle of bleach gel. I grabbed the bottle of gel and Anthony, Jeff grabbed Aiden and we went to the emergency room.  
"Shay make him puke it up."  
"It says not to induce vomiting on the bottle."  
We got to the ER and I ran in with him in my arms.  
"May I help you?"  
"Yes, he swallowed some of this."  
His eyes rolled back in his head.  
"Oh god no, get a doctor in here now." The nurse rushed us back to a room, the doctors made us wait outside while they worked on him. The receptionist got his information out of me. When the doctor walked out I rushed up to him, as Jeff walked up holding Aiden.  
"So whats going on with him?"  
"He did swallow some, it was a very small amount but he had a severe allergic reaction to it. He is stable but he is going to be here at least over night. How did this happen?"  
"The boys were gated in the living room while we set up this ones bed. One or both of them broke the gate down and this is how we found them. Anthony had the bottle in his lap." Jeff said.  
The doctor walked away and we went into Anthony's room. He looked so still hooked up to IV's and monitors.  
"I think I am going to stay with him tonight."  
Later I called John and let him know everything and assured him Anthony was going to be fine. The next morning I woke up to a giggling baby. I opened my eyes and seen him standing up at the side of the crib smiling away. He gave no indication he had a severe reaction to anything. I walked over and picked him up then covered him with kisses. We sat down in the chair when the baby started kicking.  
"Anthony, feel sissy." I took his little hand and put it on my belly. He got the biggest smile on his face.  
"Thats your sister in there. In a few months you will get to meet her."  
The doctor walked in.  
"Well I see he is feeling much better."  
"Apparently so."  
"If his vitals are good then he can go home. I'll send a nurse right in to check."  
The doctor walked out and Jeff walked in.

"Hey, where is Aiden?"  
"He is with my dad. I have something to give you." He said handing me an envelope. I opened it and couldn't believe what I read.  
"I can't believe this."  
"What?"  
"Matt Morgan is taking me to court for custody of the unborn baby. Unbelievable."  
"Don't worry Shay, you won't lose her."  
"There is no way I'll let him take my baby away. He has no idea how to raise a baby."  
"Shay can we go out to dinner tonight? I already have a babysitter."  
"Who is the babysitter?"  
"Matt! He has been dying to babysit the boys."

"Sure, lets go out tonight."  
The nurse came in and checked Anthony's vitals. They were all good so we left. We stopped and picked up Aiden and went home. When we pulled up Matt was there.  
"Hey Matt, how's it going?" I asked as I got Anthony out of his seat as Jeff got Aiden out of his.  
"Good! How about you? Jeff told me what happened. Boy more and more he is starting to resemble his dad."  
"Yea I know. Do you want to hold him?"  
"Sure." Matt said and took him.  
"Gives me a break, its hard enough lugging this one around and I can't get rid of her yet."  
We went in and the boys started playing while Matt watched. Jeff and I got ready for dinner. I walked out in the living room and found the boys beating Matt up.  
"Aww how cute. He still isn't ready?"  
"Nope, you know Jeff takes forever."  
I was wearing a mid-thigh black strapless dress that kind of hid my growing belly. Jeff made his way out wearing black dress pants and a blue sweater.  
"You look great." He said.  
"So do you."

**Dinner**

"How's the food?"  
"Good."

After we finished, Jeff asked me to dance. He lead me out to the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Pay attention to the song." Jeff said

_'I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die  
So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you  
__When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
__And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes'_

"Marry me Shay?"  
I looked down and he had pulled out a ring.  
"Yes." I said and he placed the ring perfectly on my finger. We kissed and danced as the rest of the song played out.

_'I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say good-bye  
Can't stop this feelin'  
And there's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything  
When I look at you _

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes'_

When we got home the boys were already in bed so we told Matt goodnight and Jeff and I made love all night. Not that we got much sleep during the night but when I got up I remembered that I had an ultrasound appointment this morning. Jeff and I got up and bathed the boys and dressed them, dressed ourselves eventually. We made it to the appointment on time.  
"Well today is a big day for you isn't it?"  
"Yea going to find out if its a boy or a girl."  
The doctor started the ultrasound.  
"Hm what sex were you hoping for?"  
"I keep getting a feeling its a girl and I'm very happy with that, although it doesn't really matter."  
"Well Miss Borden your feelings are reality cause you are having a girl. You are also on Schedule, June 23rd."

**April 5****th**** – Custody Hearing**

"Case up is Matt Morgan Vs Shaylee Borden for custody of their unborn child. Mr Morgan what are the grounds for this?"  
"I want my child and I don't feel she can be an adequate mother to raise my child."

"Ok, Miss Borden do you have anything to say?"  
"Yes your honor. When I met him I just ended a long term relationship and I was hurting. As far as being an adequate mother, right behind me sir is my nearly 1 year old son who is more than happy. He is not beaten or neglected at all. I am a great mother, my children are my first priority."  
"Do you have anyone who today that can testify as to your motherly instincts?"  
"Yes I do! My father Steve Borden, my boyfriend Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt, my best friend Mickie James and my son's father John Cena."  
"Mr Morgan do you have someone that can testify for you?"  
"No sir, this is my first child."  
"Ok Miss Borden, I'll hear from one of your people. John Cena please step up here."  
John walked up and stood next to me.  
"Mr Cena, can you tell us what kind of mother Shaylee is?"  
"She is very affectionate, very attentive and nurturing. Anthony is one of the happiest babies I have ever seen. He loves his mom very much as I am sure her next one will. Honestly Shay is one of the best mothers I have seen."  
"Based on that testimony and Mr Morgans lack of evidence I have no choice but to grant full custody of the unborn child to his or her mother, Shaylee Borden."

We walked out in the hall and Matt approached me.  
"When are you due so I can be there when the baby is born?"  
"June 23rd, that is when she is due."  
"Still thinking its a girl?"  
"I know its a girl, I found out."  
"Well then we have to discuss a name."  
"I already have one picked out, everyone will find out when she is born."  
"Did Jeff help you pick out our daughters name?"  
"As a matter of a fact, he did."  
He walked away, mad and probably hurt too. I never wanted this to happen but he pushed it. Honestly though, Jeff didn't help pick out her name nor does he know the name I picked out. We left the court house, John and Mickie went back on the road. Jeff and I took my dad and Matt out to dinner.  
"Dad I know I canceled the wedding last year, but there will be a wedding this year, after she is born."  
"I am not sure I follow."  
"I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Jeff said.  
"Congratulations you two I think will be very happy together." My dad said.  
"I already congratulated you guys."  
"How did you find out before me?"  
"Jeff asked me to watch the kids while they went out."

**April 15****th**** , 2009**

I woke up to my cell ringing. I rolled over and grabbed it.  
"Hello, Miss Borden. This is Detective James assigned to the case about your mother. I am calling to inform you that she has been found and most of the ransom money has been recovered. $159,000 of it, now her trial will begin April 26th. Can you be out in California by then for that? Your testimony is crucial."  
"Sure I'll be there. I am off work until late August so that won't be a problem."  
"Sorry for the short notice."  
"I have a question right quick. Is the person that paid the ransom going to get the money back?"  
"Yes, its theirs. Just give me the name and address."  
I gave him Matt's address and I hung up. Jeff who has his arm wrapped around me opened his eyes.  
"Who was that?"  
"Detective James about Amanda's trial. I have to be in California for the 26th. My testimony is the most crucial. So pretty much after Anthony's party I have to take off."  
"What are we getting that boy for his birthday?"  
"A v smile, clothes, sippy cups and a tricycle. I know he is too small for it now but pretty quick he he will be the right size."

**April 23****rd**** , 2009 – Anthony's Party**_  
_

We held Anthony's party and Jeff's. The guests consisted of my parents and siblings, John's parents and siblings, Jeff's dad, Matt, Mickie, Scott, Kevin, Shawn, Paul, Steph, their little girl Aurora, Randy, Melina and of course John. John bought him a power wheels motorcycle, which he is still too young for. He was bought a bunch of dvds's, clothes, more money was added to his savings bond and he got a bunch of money and gift cards. We started singing happy birthday to him and he started crying. I hugged and kissed him and then sat him back in front of his cake. He stuck his hand right into it and started stuffing his face. He wasn't much concerned with his presents, just the boxes that they were in. I let John take him for the night since it was his birthday too.

**April 26****th**** – 10 am – Amanda's Trial**

"Does the prosecution have any witness's?"  
"Yes we do your honor. At this time we would like to call on Shaylee Borden."  
I got up and walked up to the witness stand.  
"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Miss Borden, could you please tell us the details of the night June 17th 2008?"  
"That day my son and I were leaving from San Diego California to go to my parents home in Venice Beach California when I was shot by Ms Moore and her male accomplice."  
"Explain to us in more detail if you could."  
"I put my son in the car and looked up. There was Ms Moore, I got out of the car when a male grabbed me from behind. Ms Moore started walking toward my little boy. I fought the man that was holding me and I eventually got free. I ran up behind Ms Moore, she turned around with a gun in her hand and fired it at me."

"What happened about a month into your current pregnancy?"  
"She kidnapped me and beat me with a belt when she found out I was pregnant."  
"Do you feel she meant to do this?"  
"Yes I do."  
"Who is she to you? Is she any relation?"  
"She is the woman that gave birth to me, but she has never been a mother."  
"Explain to us what she was like when you were growing up."  
"So was never there, was always into her drug habit more than being a mom. When she kidnapped me she told me how she truly felt."  
"What did she say to you?"  
"She said she never wanted children but by the time she found out she was pregnant with me it was too late to abort. She said she tried to make herself miscarry, but I was a stubborn brat. Then she used me as a pawn against my dad."

"Thats all the questions I have for you."  
"Defense it's your chance to cross examine."  
"Miss Borden, you spoke of the night, June 17th 2008, but what about the night of July 18th 1987 when you stabbed Amanda Moore with a kitchen knife in her calf?"  
"Sir with all due respect, do the math genius. I was 3 years old, why did she have a kitchen knife near a 3 year old?"  
"Do you have any proof that she shot you?"  
"I seen her do it, I know she did it."  
The defense attorney walked back over to his seat and sat down.  
"No further questions."  
I got up from the stand and sat back in between my dad and Jeff.  
"Don't worry Shay, you were always wanted from me and ma."  
"I know dad."  
"The jury will now deliberate."

Not even 5 minutes later the jury walked back in.  
"Have you reached a verdict?"  
"Yes we have your honor."  
They handed the paper over.  
"We the jury find Amanda E Moore guilty of kidnapping, endangering children and attempted murder."  
"Is that your verdict?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Ok sentencing will begin next month, May 19th."  
I couldn't have been happier that she was found guilty. On May 19th Amanda was sentenced to 18 years in prison and possibility of parole after 10 years had been served.

June 23rd had came and gone, but no baby yet. I called my doctor cause I was miserable, she told me that if I didn't have her by the first she was going to induce me. Matt was up from Florida and my parents were in town too. Jeff hasn't left my side in a long time. June 28th was just like another other day only I woke up with contractions. I sat straight up in bed really fast.  
"Whats wrong Shay?" Jeff asked.

"I am having contractions."  
"Should we take you over?"  
"No, my contractions aren't close enough yet. That was my first one."  
I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I walked into the boy's room and grabbed Aiden out of his bed, changed his diaper and let him play. I went to pick up Anthony and I got a sudden gush.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes: I don't own anything except my OC'S. This is the final chapter of part one, part two will be along shortly. Not sure when exactly but it will, I promise you that. It will have An Icon's Daughter in the name. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this and hope you all will enjoy the next part too it. If you want me to let you know when its out just let me know in a private message or in a review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16 – When I look into you Eyes  
**

**Shaylee's P.O.V.**

"Jeff come here quick." I yelled and he ran in.  
"Yes Shay?"  
"Take Aiden and Anthony out of here, my water just broke. Anthony needs to be changed."  
"What about Aiden?" Just asked with both boys in his arms.  
"I already got to him. I'll get ready to go." I walked in our bedroom and changed my clothes as Jeff took care of Anthony. I grabbed my bag and pillow and Jeff popped his head in the room.  
"Matt said he will watch the boys, are you ready?"  
"Yea, we have to call my parents and Morgan on the way."  
We loaded the stuff in the car and we drove to Matt's. I called the ones I needed to call on the way and we eventually made it to the hospital. My parents and Morgan arrived at about the same time and they took me up to labor and delivery. The nurse hooked everything up and checked me. I was disappointed that I was only at 2 and a few hours later I wasn't much further at 3. Another 3 hours later I gained one and that made it 4, my doctor walked in at that time.  
"Shaylee, since your water broke awhile ago we can go in one of two directions. One being a c section or we could induce and hope it works.  
"Lets try inducing and see what happens."  
She left and the nurse hooked that up to me. At first nothing was happening but two hours later the contractions were rough, rougher than Anthony's.  
"I honestly don't know how much longer I can take these. Where is that nurse I want to be checked."  
I called the nurse in to check me and I was thrilled with her findings.  
"Shay you are 100% ready to go. The doctor will be right in."

"Shay give me a nice big push." I pushed as hard as I could. Jeff was coaching me and Matt stood off to the side.  
"One more push should do it, her head is out." I pushed and pushed and she came out.  
"Who is cutting the cord?"  
Matt walked up and cut the cord. The nurses cleaned her up and I required no stitches. The nurse handed her to me and Jeff let my parents in.  
"So who is this."  
"Everybody, meet the little princess that has been kicking me, Miss Gracelyn Raine Morgan."

"How much did she weigh?" My dad asked the nurse.  
"7lbs 3 ounces."  
"Thats a little strange, usually the next ones are bigger."  
Matt was next to hold her, then my parents and finally Jeff who was very excited. When everyone left to give me some resting time, Jeff decided to stay with me. I was taken to my room as everyone else left.  
"She is beautiful, you did a great job." He said holding her sitting next to me on the bed.  
"I never thought she was going to come out."  
"She looks nothing like Matt, she is all you. From that dark hair to the beautiful little smile." I leaned over and kissed him.  
"Thats a blessing." He leaned over and kissed me now.  
"So when are you going to give me a daughter?"  
"She's right here. Matt won't be in her life much, I'm pretty sure of that. If he wanted to, don't you think he'd be here right now?"  
"I would hope so. But thank you for a beautiful daughter." He said and kissed me once again.

**2 Days Later**

Gracelyn and I got released from the hospital and neither one of the boys have met her yet. Matt called and told us he would meet us at the house with the boys. We drove away from the hospital and went home. We went in the house and the boys seemed thrilled to meet Gracelyn, although Anthony wanted me to hold him a lot.  
"Isn't she beautiful?" Jeff asked Matt.  
"Yes she is."

Within the next 3 days, Jeff and I had our wedding date set, August 5th. Our wedding is going to be outdoors in the backwoods of North Carolina. My dad ordered the cake and flew himself, ma and the kids out two weeks ahead of time.

**August 5****th**** , 2009**

"No ma, Stop." Anthony screamed as I put on his tux.  
"Baby we have to get you ready for the wedding. I still have to get sissy ready.  
I managed to get him ready and put Gracelyn's dress on her then my dad took off with them. Ma, Mickie, Melina, Maria, Michelle, Candice, Grace and I got ready. I walked out of my room and down to where the girls were.  
"You're beautiful Shay." Ma said.  
"Does it look like I had a baby 6 weeks ago?"  
"Nope."  
"Good, lets go I'm ready."  
We too off and went to the location. My dad was standing there waiting for us.  
"You look so beautiful Shay."  
"Thank you daddy, are we ready to get this show on the road?"  
"No not really but here goes nothing."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Jeff and Shaylee in holy matrimony. At this time I'll ask anyone who feels that these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Reverend paused for a second before continuing.

"Marriage is not something to be taken lightly. Jeff do you take Shaylee to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Shaylee take Jeff to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. In sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
"I do."  
The rings were exchanged moments later.  
"You may now kiss the bride." Then our marriage was sealed with a kiss.

"Mr & Mrs Hardy."  
We had an outdoor reception, complete with music. Jeff and I made our way to the dance floor for our dance, we chose the song Jeff proposed to, When I look into your eyes by Firehouse.

'_I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I've ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise to the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die  
So here we are face to face and heart to heart  
I want you to know we will never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause when I see my whole world  
I see only you_

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes'_

Before we knew it the reception was over and Jeff and I went away for our week long honeymoon to Hawaii. When we returned, it was time to go back to work, but what company do I go with?

The lights went out in the arena, when they came back on I stood in the ring with the woman's title holder, Mickie James.

"See I told you I'd be back, now lets give these fans the woman's title match that will steal the show and make the boys look like amateurs." Mickie just smiled and our match started. After our match was over, I was victorious and we walked backstage.  
"So what made you come back?"  
"Two things, I finally know where my heart belongs and I promised my best friend a show stealing woman's championship match and I think we just did that."  
"I think so too!"

It has been 7 weeks since Gracelyn was born and Matt hasn't seen her since she was born. I called him yesterday and he said he would sign off all right so Jeff could adopt her. 3 weeks later Gracelyn Raine Morgan became Gracelyn Raine Hardy and Jeff and I introduced our daughter to the world.

**Some Time Later**

As I look upon my 3 year old daughter and my 4&5 year old songs playing in the backyard together I couldn't imagine life without either of them. I look beside me at my wonderful husband of 3 years, Jeff and feel the same. I am no longer a Diva as motherhood has kept me home a lot. When Vince asked me to stay a year ago I considered it, but I think its time for me to be the best wife and mother I can be. One day I might go back, but then again maybe I won't. I made it longer then a lot of women do. Anthony and Aiden both want to be wrestlers, Jeff and John work with them some. John has been very active in Anthony's life and that boy is his dad all over again. The only thing he ever did get from me was his hair color. Aiden looks a lot like Jeff too. Little Gracelyn looks like I did at her age, but she is very prim and proper which I have no idea where she got it from. I ask her all the time if she is gonna be a wrestler like mom and dad. She just smiles and says 'no mama I am going to be a ballerina'. That girl is always attached to Jeff unless my dad visits. The boys get along great, they rarely fight. I finally have the family I yearned for, its not with who I thought, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. _  
_

**Thanks to the following, whom either reviewed, alerted or favorited, or did all.  
**

**Neurotic-Idealist**

**Amaziing Lm**

**LaLa2004 **

**Barnsley Gal 09**

**EmmJayJay**

**DaddysPrincess-Girl**

**Dragona Shadows**

**sweetortonlover86**

**AmyLynn10159**

**aznfirefly1**

**And of course thank you to anyone that read and didn't do any of those. By the way, Jeff and Shaylee's song is, Firehouse When I look into your eyes.  
**


End file.
